Chrono Zero: Black Ice
by X-with stars
Summary: Doctor Ishikawa perpares the first strike against the Cyro Storm crew will Arctic take her revenge on him or will she watch slowly as their world disappear Chap 13 up BL, AS
1. Chrono Zero Broken Arrow

Chrono Zero Black Ice  
  
  
  
"We need a hero to save us  
  
I'm not going to stand here and wait  
  
I'll hold on to the wings of an eagle..."- Hero, Nickleback  
  
[blah]= thoughts  
  
"chit chat"  
  
::sniff::= action during a sentence  
  
{Thats nice}= What zoids say  
  
~`= Change of seen in dreams of flashbacks  
  
F.L.666=Forsaken Liger666  
  
L.S.027=Liquid Skies027  
  
L.L6969=Liquid Liger6969  
  
(What ever I have to say! or them*Forsaken and Liger* have to commet)  
  
Liquid Skies027:Don't hit cause of my bad writing skills! Please!  
  
Liquid Skies027:Disclaimer(I'm only doing this ONCE!) I do not own the charters of Zoids 0 BUT! I do own this story! BWHAHAHA  
  
Forsaken Liger666:Deamented child....  
  
Liquid Skies027: ::Hits Forsaken with a zoid model.:: On with the Story!  
  
~~*~~*  
  
Ch.1-  
  
Chrono Zero Broken Arrow  
  
It was a normle day for the Blitz team. The screaming of Bit or Leena would ring through out the base for the seventh time today. Brad and Jamie...or Wild Eagle were playing poker, Wild Eagle was winning hands down. Doc was playing with his Liger Zero models(sp) and the model of the Shadow Fox along with a Red Blade Liger.  
  
"Bit!Give Me that COOKIE!"  
  
"HA!NoWAY!COOKIE BANDIT!"  
  
"You COOKIE NIXOC!!!"  
  
Over by the Shadow Fox and Rynoas  
  
"Flush!"Brad cried as he smaked down the cards. Wild Eale snorted, "Royal Flush!"Brad smirked, "I'm going to get some coffee..."Wild Eagle shurrged,  
  
"Your a Sore Loser!"Brad turned around. [time to put on innocent face]"Wat?"he said like a four year old.  
  
~Over yonder or a couple hundernd miles~  
  
We see a sky blue havor cargo crossing the vast dersert. "Fatal!"whined a girl 19 with miduem(sp) dirty blond hair, with long bands going over her steel blue eyes,a black sport bra looking top(kinda like Dita's from Vandread),baggy cargo kaki pants,a dark blue jacket that said Cyro Storm on the back with a picture of a black Liger zero in the backround, there was a patch on the upper left arm that had a SC on it, over on her right arm it said Ã†,and her shoes were pink and white Puma's.  
  
"What!What did I do!"a worried 21 year man with short spikey red hair,amber eyes,a green muscle shirt,baggy dark blue jeans,and red and white vans. He wore no jacket but he had two scares on his left bysip.  
  
"Let me guess he burned brunch....again?" a 19 year old boy with spiky black hair,corlbat eyes,a white shirt that said South Pacific Warriors of the Dragon in red,he too wore baggy dark blue jeans,green and white pumas, and he also had two horzontail jaged scares on his right cheek said.  
  
"Sacrifice!"the blond haired girl said. "The one and only."the boy named Sacrifice said. "Hey whats going on?"a long blacked hair girl around 20 with hazel eyes,a red tank top that said American Eagle, midnight blue jeans,and sky blue striped addis's.  
  
"Oh, Hi December...."Fatal said blushing."Hey, Arctic whats going on?" December asked the blonded hair girl named Arctic. "Nothing at all eccept your boyfriend ruined our breakfast!"Arctic whined again. Sacrifice sighed, "I'm never allowing Fatal ever in the kitchen to cook again." December sweatdropped. "Thats not nice to say about your nii-chan." Sacrifice looked at her. "Try living with him for 19 years...."  
  
Fatal turned his head. "I heard that Sacrifice!"  
  
"Thats like 6 million burnt breakfastes!"Arctic said shocked.  
  
"Hey!Its not 6 million its more around 2!"  
  
~Back to the Blitz  
  
We see Bit and Leena sprawled on the sofa, they we're tried from all the running. Brad walzed in a humming happly, Bit and Leena didn't asked. Brad grabed the remote and turned it to ESPN2.  
  
"Hi, Mike Lawson here and heres todays zoid battles!Today the Cyro Storm team just moved up to the S-class rank!Their lead Zoid is this black liger zero.This zoid poilet is Asuka Skywind or know as Arctic a native from Eagle ridge.The Cyro Storm crew is Taki Komioka or Sacrifice and is poileter of a black and red blade liger, Kale Komioka or Fatal, poitler of a red saber tiger,and Akima Yawan or December, poiter of a redler."Doc and Jamie came in. "They have a Liger zero too?!" Doc said awwed.  
  
"But its black tho."  
  
"So what are you saying, that their gothic?"  
  
"No!But I never heard of a black liger zero!"  
  
"Hey, didn't it say that its poilet was from Eagle Ridge?"  
  
"yea,umm...Asuka Skywind or something...."  
  
"Their called the Cyro Storm team, they just got into S-class."  
  
"Oh, okay then Jamie get some info on the Cyro Storm team." Doc beamed, "And I'm going to look for a black liger zero!" every faults-faced. "Hey, its a good thing Leena didn't get that trait of Doc..." Brad said pouring some coffee. Leena glared at him.  
  
~*Next Day*~  
  
Over to the Cyro Storm  
  
Arctic laied on her bed cluching the pillow, she was sweating.  
  
Arctic's Dream*(its more like seen to seen)(~`=different seen)  
  
Arctic's P.O.V.  
  
"Daddy, look what I did!" a small five year old blond hair girl said. Her father looked at the drawling and smiled. "What is it sopposed to be Asu?" her father asked. "Its that zoid you keep talking about, um....Cyro Zero?" I asked.  
  
~`  
  
"What are you waiting for Asu!We have to go! Dr.Ishikawa is attacking the valley!" a boy around eight with brown spikey hair and steel blue eyes cried. "Nii-chan!Wheres dad!" I cried holding a small stuff blue blade liger(hmm I wonder where that came from?). "Hes at the Nirvana!""Come on!" He grabed my hand, I tighten my grip on the stuff liger. I always loved Liger type zoids, their my fav.  
  
~`  
  
"Sky!Aim left!" our father said at the captin seat, my mom and my sister where at the left and right of me, my brother Skylar or Sky was seating below my father, and I was seating behind him. "Asu where are they now!" he said. "Hold on I'll place it on the screen!" and in a couple of moment the screen light up with camra movement. They were the Element crop. "Asu,is it clear?" he yelled. "Systems all green!" "press it now!" I looked down a slammed my hand on a bright red button marked Launch!  
  
~`  
  
"Daddy!Dad!Father!" we all cried as we plunged onto a planet named Zi. "Cy...cy..cyro...."was all I said before we blacked after hitting the ocean.  
  
End of Arctic's Dream*  
  
Arctic shot up and grabed the closest thing to her, a small stuffed blue blade liger. [why can't I remember what happen thirteen years ago.] She glanced up at a picture that was 12 years old. It had the Cyro Storm crew but younger but it also had her brother,sister,and their new adpoted mother, May. [How come I only know bits and peices of my past.]  
  
"Maby its time we go back home."  
  
To the Blitz team  
  
"Guys we got a battle in three days!" Jamie yelled behind him. Doc looked up from his new Black liger zero model,(sp) and everyone else looked at Jamie "Against who Jamie?"  
  
"The Cyro Storm team."  
  
"You mean that new team with the black liger zero!"  
  
"Yea, thats the one"  
  
"That reminds me, did you find out anything about them."  
  
"Nothing really but the black liger is called Chrono Zero but Cyro for short, and has three transformation units, Broken Arrow,Forsaken,and Spit Fire."  
  
"What about the poilet?"  
  
"The poilet is Asuka Skywind or Arctic for short, shes nineteen years old,D.O.B. May 24,2027, and holy shit!"  
  
"What!what is it Jamie!"  
  
"Shes from Earth!""it says that she was resuce from a space ship crash along with her brother and sister,and the zoid Cyro Zero thirteen years ago."  
  
over to the Cyro Storm team  
  
Arctic hugged the blue blade liger tighter, and started to crying [why...why can't ...I want know what happen to my mother and father.] Sacrifice had entered the room. "Asuk..." he said slowly, he had seen Arctic like this before, "What, another flashback?" he asked. Arctic nodded. A couple of tears fell down onto the blade liger. Sacrifice walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She cried into his muscle shirt, Sacrifice rubbed her back in small circle.  
  
After a couple of minutes, her crying had become a soft whimpers. Sacrifice smiled, "You were always quick to cry..."Arctic looked up at him. One signal tear fell off her cheek."Thanks, Sacra..." Sacrifice smiled again, he moved a couple of strans of her bangs out of her eyes. [Even when shes crying she cute, hey!wait a sec did I just say she was cute!?I think I've fallen for my best friend!well isn't that what happen to Fatal and December?the fell in love after me and Arctic left for a couple of days... Oh whatever!I'm NOT a romantic!]  
  
"Come on, put Hibiki down and lets get some breakfast!" Arctic nodded and place the stuffed blade liger named Hibiki down on her bed. "What about your shirt?" Arctic asked him. Sacrifice shurrged and took off the shirt. "There!" Arctic blushed, [why am I blushing? I've seen Sacrifice toppless many times, could it be...love?] Arctic studied his body, his nice pack abs and his muscles [ wow I guess battleing zoids for three years, gives ya a nice figure.] Arctic thought.  
  
Sacrifice extended his hand. Arctic grabed it and Sacrifice pulled her off the bed, but when he was pulling her up, he placed her over his shoulder and walked down the hall and stairs towards the kitchen. "Sacra!" Arctic laughed, she was enjoying the ride, he heared her giggling and he let out a chuckle as he carried her. He like how soft her skin was and how it was on his skin.  
  
Over to the Blitz team  
  
"So this Arctic girl was adtoped?" Leena asked her father. "Yea, only her,her older brother Skylar,and her older sister Kasumi." Jamie explamed. "The zoid; Chrono Zero or Cyro, was sent along with them too, it says that the zoid refused to let anyone in eccept the Skywind children." Brad narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't it seem wirde that they would let the public know this information?" he said. "Well I...kind of...hackedintothesystem." Jamie said sloughing down into the chair. Leena was reading over the information on the screen. "It seems the deeper we go into their past, the darker it gets, hey theres a picture here of them." "What! let me see!" Jamie said as he walked over to her. It was a pic about 3 years old and had all the Cyro Storm team members in it. "Hey look its Cyro Zero!" Bit pointed to the black zoid raoring in the backround. "Hey look theres something writen under it." Brad said. They all looked down to see "Cyro Storm team first victurey against the Champ Team" it read. "Hey Jamie find out everything on the Black Liger and its pilote." Doc said.  
  
3 days later....  
  
Over to the Cyro Storm  
  
"Hmmm they have a Liger Zero too." Fatal grunted. "Yea but mines better!" Arctic yelled from the cargo hold. Sacrifice laughed, "And you would know this by what?" Arctic glared at him. "Well mine has all the Ligers into one!" she beamed. Sacrifice sighed, "I bet five super chocolate chunk springle with mini M&Ms cookies of mine, that the Blitz team will win." Arctic gasped, "Thats mean!" she whined like a five year old, but then her blue eyes narrowed. "Speaking of cookies, I'm missing 2 of my super chocolate chunk springle with mini M&Ms cookies of mine anyways!" Sacrifice gulped and took off running. "I didn't take one!" he yelled back at her. "Sacra!"  
  
over to the Blitz  
  
The same thing was happening with Bit and Leena. Bit had took a "perfect" muffen from Leena's side of the fridge and was raceing down the hall with it. "You Know That I'm Doing You A Favor!" he shouted back of him. "What!" she cried back. "All This Running Is Burning Off The Fat On You!" he answered. "I'm Not Fat!" she yelled as she gained speed on him. Bit panic and ran faster till Leena ponced on him causeing them to fall down the staires and into Jamie's room!  
  
(F.L666:That's very evil)  
  
After the tumbles, Bit and Leena stood up; dizzley. They crashed into each other a couple of times. "Where are we?" asked a confused Leena. "I think Jamie's room." Bit answered. "Hey!wheres my cupcake!" Leena said in rage. Bit was about to answer when the cupcake fell on his head. Leena busted out laughing, "Bit haha the haha cherry hahaha is on the top of your head hahahahaha! Are you know my cupcake?!" Bit glared at her but then cried, "My Hair!!My Perfect hair!"  
  
Leena patted him on the back. "There there Bit....theres always tommower!" silcents had entered the room. "Say?" Bit said evily. "Why don't we have some fun?" Leena looked at him. "What kind of fun?" she asked. "The evil kind!" Bit declared. Leena grinned, "Where shall we start?!" "Well you can check the dowers and I will look for anything embressing!" Bit said. Leena nodded and headed off towards Jamie's dresser. Leena found a pair of Ptera Stricker boxers, and a couple of boxers that had 20 different zoids on them but after moving some clothes around she found his journel! "Bit!Bit!I hit Gold!" she cried. Bit looked from the closet. "What?"he asked. Leena hold up a mini black dairy.  
  
Bit and Leena went to the last entery. Leena read it out loud.  
  
What's up?  
  
A couple of minutes ago I was looking for info on this new team in S-class, they are the Cyro Storm team. I'll tell the team some of the info I hacked into. The easy to diguest info not the bad  
  
one. I'll tell them about how her and her siblings escape the  
  
crash. But I won't tell them about how they crashed, I don't think they could handle it!I bearly did! I remember putting the news report under  
  
zoids R.O.C.S.T.  
  
Gotta Go!Need a cookie!  
  
J J  
  
"That little Rat!" Leena shouted. She turned and faced Bit, and extened her hand. "Listen Bit, I'm sorry for beating for stealing my food." Bit looked back and froth, smiled and extened his. "Your forgiven!"  
  
2:00 p.m.  
  
Over at the Cyro Storm Havor Cargo  
  
"Cyro Zero all clear on manicents deck! System green for transformation of Broken Arrow!" December said over the intercom.  
  
"Right!" Arctic said.  
  
The Black armor was tooken off and a aqua color armor was put on. The Broken Arrown unit was like Liger Zero's Jager unit.  
  
December lauched her black redler from the Cargo.  
  
"The Cyro Storm Team verse the Blitz Team! Battle mode 0984! Reeaaddy?! FIGHT!"  
  
"Come on!Cyro Lets do this!" Arctic cried as they were lauched from the hanger.  
  
(A/N:Arctic- Cowgirl Bebop  
  
Sacrifice- Zero Wings  
  
Fatal-Ice Squall  
  
December-Spit Firer)  
  
"Spit Firer here!Guys let do Opr.22 27" December said in her redler"K!" they all said.  
  
December took off high in the sky, Fatal went left, Sacrifice and Arctic went straight.  
  
The battle feild was 30 miles wide  
  
"This is Spit Firer!Ice Squall theres a bogey in sector 23 on your left unleashing a smoke screen attack." December/Spit Firer said. "Ice Squall here, thanks for the tip Spit Firer!" Fatal/Ice Squall went towards the sector. There he found the place in thick black smog. "Smut..."  
  
Over towards Arctic and Sacrifce.  
  
"Cowgirl Bebop here, Zero Wings I'm heading for the orange liger a head"  
  
"Zero Wings also here, so I'm going for the gun sniper?"  
  
"Cowgirl Bebop, yuppers and whach out she can get pretty Trigger happy when paniced."  
  
"Thats a roger Bebop!"  
  
"Its Cowgirl Bebop!"  
  
Over at the Blitz Team  
  
"Bit it looks like the aqua liger is coming your...AHHH" Jamie said in his zoid as he was attacked with missons from behind  
  
"Yeah!Spit Firer here!Bebop!Zero!Squall! whach out for enemy zoid coming down!"  
  
But to December's luck Jamie turned into the Wild Eagle!  
  
"Hmm, pretty good!" the Wild Eagle said with a smirk.  
  
"Honki?Kuso!braker braker! Bebop!Zero!Squall enemy zoid not down I repeat enemy zoid not down!the threat still remains for Zero and Squall!"  
  
"Roger that Spit Firer!I'll try to warp things up here!" Sacrifice said. Arctic listen to the converstaion going on with her friends. Bit and her hadn't move. They were both studing each other's zoid. [Blades huh must be like Forsaken unit.] Arctic thought. [Aqua parts, three Ion boosters, must be like Jager] Bit thought.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAA!!!" they both cried. The two liger brusted forwards. Snider Zero perpared the Seven Blade attack while Broken Arrow's claws turned a icy blue color and the three Ion boosters turned a sliverish color.  
  
****  
  
"What the hell is that kind of a attack?!" Leena shouted from her Gun Sniper. She could see the battle heating up from her postion. "Its called the Live Again attack. Its very powerful and used to take down any zoid possible." Sacrifice said as he com-linked her. "Live...Again?"  
  
*********  
  
"Seven! Blade! ATTACK!" Bit cried from his cockpit.  
  
"Live Again ATTACK! CYRO!" Arctic yelled from her cockpit.  
  
The two ligers charged at each other. The Liger zero jumped into the air. Cyro zero jumped also. They hit each other head on. The icy blue claws stroke the Liger zero jaw and its back. The seven blade attack hit against Cyro's back, the three sliver ion boosters act like blades and made a small cut on the left side of the Liger zero.  
  
*******  
  
Leena and Sacrifice have both got themselfs a system freeze  
  
"Go!!Arctic!WIN!WIN!WIN!" Sacrifice cheered from his cockpit.  
  
"Bit!Your the One!Show her whos Better!" Leena shouted from her cockpit.  
  
********  
  
"Get Over Here!You Little Kuso!" December yelled agerly. Wild Eagle grinned, "I don't think so!" They were begining to fight when they were shot from the sky. "AHHHH!FATAL!HELP!" December yelped over the com-link.  
  
******  
  
"What?!What is it!"  
  
"Someone shot us from the sky!"  
  
"Hurry I can't control the brakes......." she was cut off.  
  
"DECEMBER!BRAKER BRAKER!! BEBOP ZERO!WERE IN TROUBLE SPIT FIRER IS FALLING TOWARDS ZI WITH OUT BRAKES!"  
  
******  
  
Arctic com-link Bit, "Sorry warrior, but someone shot one of my friends out of the sky Gotta GO!" she said as she made the booster go to there max.  
  
"Arctic!We gotta hurry 20 seconds left before she hits gravel!" Sacrifice yelled over to her.  
  
********  
  
"Doc!The Backdraft just shot a Cyro Storm team member out of the sky!report this to the judge!Jamie been hit too!" Bit yelled in the com-link.  
  
*****  
  
December fell to Zi faster and Faster.  
  
"10 seconds left!"  
  
"Come....ON!" Fatal grunted, makeing his Saber tiger go faster.  
  
"9!...8!...7!"  
  
Sweat began to pour off of Fatal's head.  
  
"6!...5!...4!"  
  
"Ahhhhh!!" He yelled  
  
"3!...2!...1!..0!"  
  
Fatal pop up the cockpit and jumped onto the redler one. Opening it and jumped into the ploite seat to see an uncossion December. He quickly took the controls and *tried* to make a safe landing. But he didn't eccept he hit his head on the controls and was too knocked uncossions. Fatal's Saber Tiger was laying in the sand. It's cockpit glass shartted and laied amount the sand.  
  
"Fatal!ANKI!" Arctic and Sacrifice shouted form their zoids.  
  
*******  
  
A ZBC whale king fell from the sky. Perameditics came rushing out. Arctic and Sacrifice had tore open the ridler cockpit and were carring the two warriors over to them. The ran with them towards the medical room.  
  
**inside  
  
December open her eyes alittle, but everything was blurred. She could make out Arctic and Sacrifice.  
  
"December if you can hear me!hold on!" Arctic said  
  
"Fatal! hold on too!" Sacrifice yelped.  
  
They came to the medical room and rushed the two warriors on the table.  
  
December could see the bright light(A/N:Not god!)  
  
(A/N:For thoes who whach Vandread, remember when Meia was injured and we could see her past?well this is going to be like it!)  
  
"Fat..al.." December whispered and fell back to uncossions.Her memorise flashed by quickly  
  
December's Flashback(s)  
  
"Hey Akima!Are you going to be a zoid warrior too!" a little boy around ten asked the one year older girl with black hair and hazel eyes. "Yup!" I said. "Hey Asuka,Fatal,and me are thinking of forming a team!Wanna join?!" The boy asked. "Shure!I'll fly my father's redler!" I said.  
  
~`  
  
"This Spit Firer! Zero Wings theres a Iron Kong on your right!"  
  
~`  
  
"Yea!WO who!Are first victory!"  
  
"All right!Nice job Cyro!"  
  
~`  
  
"Fatal!Its Sacrifice! hurry!"  
  
"What!what happen December!"  
  
"Thers been an acicedent down near the peri!Sacrifice has been shot!"  
  
~`  
  
"Kale!I...love you!"  
  
"And I love you..."  
  
~`  
  
"Kale!"  
  
Fatal or Kale was being shot at, at a base. One bullet slashed throw the side of his arm, just lightly scareing it.  
  
~`end of the flashbacks  
  
A couple of tears fell from December's eyes.  
  
Over to Fatal  
  
Fatal was in the same purdectament, and he too was haveing flashbacks.  
  
Fatal's Flashbacks  
  
~`  
  
"Kale, I promise to be there when you turn 16." a man that look like an older Kale. "You promise?" an evenlen year old Kale said. "Yea, here." the man gave Kale a gold ring. The man walked over to the shuddle. "Tell Taki I'll get him something form the moon!"  
  
~`  
  
"Hey Sky! are you going to form a team?" an twelev year old Fatal said. "Yup!and its going to be the Stone Temple ploites!"  
  
~`  
  
"What do you mean his shuddle crashed!" an sixteen year old Fatal yelled. "Well its brakes didn't work properly and it crashed with out any survivores." the old man said, Fatal held back the tears, he made a run for the door.  
  
~`  
  
"Kale, I'm going to stay on Asuka's team." Sacrifice said. "You know December is going to be on it too?" he added. Fatal grinned, "I was thinking of joining."  
  
~`  
  
"Taki!Don't die on me!You're my only family left!"  
  
Taki's face was blood stained, but he mange to grin.  
  
"Don't...don't worry Anki, it doesn't hurt that much..."  
  
~`  
  
"Mom!I'm home!" Fatal yelled into the house. He stood there eccpecting an answer. When he didn't he went looking around the house for his mother. "Mom?!" he yelled once more. He entered the kitchen to find his mom dead on the floor. "MMMOOOMMM!"  
  
~` end of Fatal's flashbacks  
  
One signal tear fell from his eye. Sacrifice turned around to see his brother. Fatal was hooked up to a oxygen mask and bits of blood covered his face. But what really caught his attention was the small tear falling. He gasped, "Thats...thats the first time I ever saw Fatal cry." he said. Arctic came in teary eyed. "Hows ::sniff:: Fate?" she asked. "The docotrs say that he hurt his head pretty bad and its up to him if he wants to live..." silence. "They said the same thing about December, something about a fraction frimourer...." Arctic notice the silcents. "Sacra," Sacrifice turned to see her. "Ye..yea?" he stammered. "Do you think its time we went home?" she asked him. Sacrifice turned to Fatal and then back to Arctic. "If they make it, then in one week, if they don't live the day they die we'll to buy them in Eagle Ridge." Sacrifice said montesly.  
  
At the Cyro Storm havor cargo.  
  
"So hows your friends?" Leena asked. Arctic eyes were puffy and red, Sacrifice was silence. They remain mute for a couple of minutes, "They...might di..die." Arctic stammered. "Hows your friend? um Jamie?" Sacrifice said. "Hes resting in here do you mind?" Doc said. Sacrifice shook his head, "Nope, not at all. You can stay as long as you want."  
  
  
  
End of Chapter one  
  
Jamie: Next time Chrono Ice-  
  
Fatal and December are still in the hospitol and things don't look good for them!I'm still in recovery after the crash, and Arctic and Sacrifice let us stay for the night! In the morning Bit and Leena find some intersteing stuff in Arctic's room!  
  
Next epic:And in Sickness and in Health  
  
  
  
Be kind please Reveiw! and be nice!  
  
*~*~*  
  
~~~ 


	2. And in sickness and in Health

High!! First I like to thank my Veiwers!! Your too kind!  
  
I notice something while I looked ove my story! I notice I spelled silence two different ways and I spilled pilot wrong! _! and I didn't tell what thoes Jap words ment soo heres ya go! and one more thing I'm partly scottish! so I have *lad* in there  
  
Kuso-Shit  
  
Nii-chan-Older brother  
  
Demo-But...  
  
~*A small B/L part!  
  
Arctic-Skylar and Kasumi younger sister  
  
Sacrifice-Fatal's younger brother  
  
Fatal-Sacrifice's older brother  
  
December-I'm still thinking about it  
  
"I dig my toes into the sand  
  
the ocean looks like  
  
thoudsands diamonds asrud a blue blanket  
  
I len against the wind, pretending I am weightless  
  
And in this moment I am happy....happy  
  
I...Wish you were here!" Wish you were here- Incubus  
  
Liquid Skies027:Do I *have* to do this!  
  
Forsaken Liger666:I'll give you a cookie!  
  
Liquid Skies027:Better be a big one!  
  
Liquid Skies027: ::sigh:: I don't Own Zoids! I wish I did tho! I would be RICH!" 8D...  
  
Liquid Skies027:Now! Give me my cookie Forsaken  
  
She looks around to see no Forsaken but a empty box of Oeros.  
  
Liquid Skies027: Noo!My stash! Damn the world!  
  
  
  
Ch.2.  
  
And in sickness and In health  
  
At the Cyro Storm havor cargo  
  
"So, how are we going to do sleeping orders?" Doc asked. They two teams were seating around a table. Jamie had gotten up a couple of hours ago and seem to be doing fine. "Well there are five rooms and one sofa." Arcric said. "Well Arctic and me can crash in my room, Doc can have to guest, Brad can have Fatal and December's room, and well Bit,Leena,and Jamie are going to have to fight over Arctic's room and the sofa." Sacrifice said. "I rather have the sofa." Jamie said. "Are you sure?your still kinda beat up." Arctic said. "Yea, incase I need something I'm close to everything." he answered. "K whatever." Sacrifice said. "So it looks like Bit and Leena are shareing a room, great now thats all done I'm going to get a snack!" Arctic said as she walked towards the kitchen. "Thats not a bad idea, come on lets go." Bit said to Leena, who was nodding her head in agreement.  
  
*~In the Kitchen  
  
"Okay!I found some chcocolate and villina pudden!Who wants it!" Arctic shouted. "I do!" Leena cried. Arctic tossed her the pudden. "I found a bagle!" "I'll have it!" Bit said. Bit and Leena departed from the fridge. Arctic looked around in the kitchen and found a cup of inset soup!  
  
*~an hour later  
  
"Hello, I'm calling for a report on Mr.Komioka and Mrs. Yawan?"  
  
"Oh!, are you a family member?"  
  
"No, I'm a team member, but were almost like family."  
  
"Well sense your a team member, okay hold on."  
  
An old man's voice came on, "Are you Ms. Skywind?"  
  
"Yes, yes I am."  
  
"Well then Akima is going to be okay."  
  
"Guys!December going to be okay!"Arctic shouted to the teams. "Alright!what about Fate?!"Sacrifice asked.  
  
"Okay, thats great what about Kale?"  
  
"Kale, well, we really don't know he hasn't woken up yet. Hes on a fifty fifty chance of living tho!"  
  
"Alright, when he wakes up tell him that I ate his cup of noddles!"  
  
The man chuckled,"Okay."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"bye bye"  
  
Arctic hung up the phone. "Well?!" Sacrifice asked like a little kid. "They said that he has't woken up yet, demo..." Arctic said. "Demo what!"Sacrifice yelled impaticely. "Demo...they said that he has a fifty fifty chance of living!" she shouted happly. Sacrifice smiled, "Alright Fate!"  
  
*~ another hour later, but in the cargo hold  
  
Arctic was repairing her zoid from Bit's seven blade attack. "Okay! all done!" she shouted on top of her zoid. Cyro roared in improval."roar{Arctic, is Fate and December okay?}" Cyro asked. "Yup they might be comeing home tommerow!" she shouted again. "Roar{Thats Great!}" Cyro cried  
  
**  
  
Jamie was woandering the havor cargo. He stumbled appound the control room. The computer screen was on, its backround had a pic of Cowboy Bebop. Jamie sat down in the computer chair and glaced at the folders and icon. "Internet,KaZaA,zoids,S.C.,A.E.,Anime,Element Crop info., and Z.T.info." Jamie wounder what Z.T ment and clicked on the floder. To his surpizse, it had the info on all the zoid teams. He scrolled down to find his team in dark red letters. Jamie clicked on his team's Icon, which was a Liger. [How cute!NOT!]  
  
"Wow!Look at all of this!Every detail is here!well eccecpt Bit's past!but still everything!even on Leon too!" he said. He squrllered threw Leena's profile. "When paniced or over pyro happy, she attens to shoot rabied amounts of ammo approuce with caution!" he read threw, next to the word caution a little skulled appeared. (A/N:Jamie-{^^}0) Jamie sweat dropped it and kept going threw the profiles.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^O^  
  
"Okay this is Arctic's room." Bit said as he open the door.  
  
The room was big as their room was and had the same items in it, all the units C.A.S.s of the Cyro Zero models toys were on top of the three peice stero. A couple of dragon flags was placed on the wall behind the bed. A couple of posters like The legend of Dragoon,Vandread,and A knight's tale. On the wall near the dragon flags were some pictures of the Cyro Storm crew and other people. A stero on a shevel faceing the bed, a couple stacks of Cd cases on the desser, and a photo album on the bed. And the wiredest thing was a plack with horns on it, above the horns it said Highlander Farm. The newest game station was on the desk connecticted to a 24" T.V.,A green surf board was leaning agaist the wall next to a freestlye(sp)snowboard. A dream catcher and a medcin wheel were dangling down from the horns. The bed had blue and light blue checkers comfurter on it with matching pillow case ect ect.  
  
(Liquid Skies027:small B/L PART!!!)  
  
  
  
"Very....intersting!" Leena said awwed. "Yeah." there was an uneasy silence between, they were both in deep thought about spending the night together. [Okay its just one night...I hope one night, god!I'm going to die!] Bit thought, he really did like the gal but he couldn't show his emotion that freely, he was scared of being laughed at or worsed....rejected. He shoocked his head and glaced from the corner of his eye that Leena was haveing her thoughts of her own. [Please lets not share the same bed!I don't think I could handle it. I might completely breakdown!] Leena thought. It was the same for Leena she liked the lad(Bit) but was also scared of being rejected or laughed at. Then she did the same thing Bit did, she looked out the corner of her eye.  
  
Then the world stopped, there hearts went faster and faster. Warmness creeped on their faces. They edge closer and closer together, they were one inch appart. (A/N: Leena is hafe an inch smaller then Bit.) Bit placed his hands around Leena's waist and Leena placed her hands around Bit's neck. They we about to kiss when Brad knocked on the door and opened it.  
  
(Forsaken Liger666:Demon from hell!!)  
  
Bit and Leena seperated so fast that they fell on the ground, Bit was a top of Leena and Leena had her hands on Bit's back makeing Bit's clothen looked ruffled. Brad just grinned like hell, "This is so going to be black mail!" Bit and Leena stood up, blushed crisom, and then yelled at Brad,  
  
"We didn't do anything!" they shouted. "Ya ya or was it because he didn't bring a condem!" he laughed madly out the room to the others. Which left Bit and Leena alone again. "Murder him?" Leena asked, "Yea murder him." Bit answered. They turned back to the room, "Its a safe bet that we don't share a bed or Brad will take a midnight photo spree." Bit said. "Good Idea."  
  
So after a couple of thrity minutes Bit and Leena had made their beds well at least Bit did, and were fast asleep.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Leena woke up early for some odd reason and was going threw the old photo album on Arctic's night stand  
  
(A/N:I know up above it said on Arctic's bed but lets say they moved it!)  
  
On the first page was the same photo that was on the information page, the one with the Cyro Storms first victory against the Champ team photo. She turned a couple more pages then landed on a page with a boy with short strawberry spiky hair, he looked around eighteen, steel blue eyes, and was standing behind a light grey looking Liger Zero but it almost looked like liquid in the far off pic. Under the first photo of the steel blue eyed boy it said, Sky the Liquid Rider Skywind!, she shurrged the photo and looked at Bit. He was showing signs of wakeing up any minute. As if on cue it he woke up, google at first but strighten out. He walked over to her and sat on the bed with her. "Whos that?" he asked pointing at the pic with the boy named Sky. "Some kid named Sky the Liquid Rider Skywind." she answered.  
  
"Did you say Sky?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Sky is short for Skylar!and Skylar is the name of Arctic's brother Skylar Skywind!"  
  
"Yea and Bit is short for Bit to Slow!No kidding!Look here!"  
  
Leena pointed to the bottem of the second picture that said Skylar Skywind.  
  
"Oh ::sweatdrop::"  
  
End of Chapther two  
  
Bit: Next time on Chrono Zero!-  
  
Fatal wakes up! It seems all the Cyro Storm crew is healthy and happy for the time being! But during the second night of our sleep over Jamie shows us some news after the Skywind children crashed!  
  
Next Epic-  
  
Broken Dreams  
  
Liquid Skies027: Sorry it was short! We have MCAS this week!::shudders::I HATE MCAS! *Takes a MCAS test and stomps on it* Die die die! *Then takes a lighter* ::grin:: Hehehehe can't ya tell I ahte MCAS! but one of the good things is that I get to bring a snack and read my Gundam Wing comic book!! 


	3. Broken Dreams

Ch.3-  
  
Broken Dreams  
  
It was an intesting morning for both teams. Haveing *seven* people shower in one day is not a pretty sight, Leena went after Bit for entering on her time, Arctic was showering when Sacrifice came in! and she started chaseing him around whiled he shouted "What did I do!Ahhh!" to sum it all up, both Bit and Sacrifice hid in their zoids for a couple of hours.  
  
~` around 3 p.m.  
  
"Hey, Sacrifice!Can you cook?" Bit asked. Arctic bursted out laughing. "Well not well! At least I can make an sunny side egg!" he said as he glaced at Arctic. "Yea well I can cook better pancakes!" she shot back. "You know I'm starting to believe thats theres a Bit and Leena in all of us." Brad whispered to Doc. "You just notice?" he whispered back. Sacrifice walked over to the cuberts. "Kuso!!" he cried, "What! what happen! wheres the fire he started!" Arctic said raceing in the room. The Cyro Storm crew would say that when Fatal made something and when someone cried something in the kitchen.  
  
"I ran out of super chocolate chunk springled with mini m&ms cookies!" He cried sobbing into his arm. "What kind of cookie is that?" Leena asked. "this is!" Arctic said takeing out her box of the s.c.c.s.w.m.m. cookies and showed it to Bit and Leena. Bit and Leena awwed the cookie. "I want one!" Bit said. "Me want that cookie!" Leena said.  
  
Arctic looked pityfully at Sacrifice, she sighed, and handed him one of her cookies. "Get A camra! cause you'll never see that again!" someone shouted at the door. Everyone in the kitchen turned around to see Fatal there with December in his arms. Arctic smirked, "Well Looky who it is, Super man himself!" Fatal looked at her, "Is that what their calling me now!wow! Superman!" he said. Arctic laughed and Sacrifice threw a carrote at him. "Hey!I'm crippled!" Fatal shouted at Sacrifice putting December down. Sacrifice ran over to Fatal and smaked him on the head then took off running. Fatal took after Sacrifice, December sighed and Arctic munched on a cookie. "They'll never change," December sighed. "But at least they are not as worse as you and Sacrifice." Fatal came running back in smileing, Arctic looked at her, "Hey! me and Sacra don't fight that often!" Fatal snorted, "Was I deaf for a couple of months? Or did you and Sacrifice here chase after one another after veriouse items!" Arctic walked out of the room. Fatal laughed but then got hit in the head by the remote control. "Hey!"  
  
"Opps!It just slipped right out of my pretty hand!Hahaha"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night~ 9:35 p.m.  
  
"Cheers!" everyone said.  
  
It was a great hour, and the Cyro Storm members were fast asleep in Sacrifice's room. But unknow to the them Jamie called the Blitz team members to a secert meeting.  
  
"Guys you got to see this." Jamie said. Blitz team members shurrged and just winged it and followed Jamie.  
  
~Control Room  
  
Jamie clicked on the Element crop info folder. "Here read this Doc."  
  
Doc read through the the first page. "My god." he said. "What what!" Bit said. "It says here that the Cyro Zero was never create by this Element crop thing, insted it says that they found on an expadition on Zi and give as a present to the founder of the zoid; Jet Skywind; Kasumi,Skylar,and Asuka's father." "Why?" asked Brad. "Its seems that they workers or any high class warrior couldn't pilot it, so the company didn't want it and gave it to him. But unknow Skywind family, Chrono or Cyro was know as top secert project know as the Black Ice, the Element crop was makeing a replica of the zoid."  
  
"Thats pretty deep, what does the Asuka have to do with it?" Leena asked. Jamie answered, "Well, see here on page four, that Jet got wind of the project by stumbleing apond it, they found out and were after the Skyind family from that day forwards and they finally caught up to the Skywind family. Here I'll play this for ya." Jamie clicked the mouse to play the news cast he found.  
  
"Hello this is Sonya report for Kazaa news. Early today around four p.m., a shuddle from the Earth crashed in the Baja sea, the passernes on the crew have been reconized as Kasumi Skywind, Skylar Skywind and Asuka Skywind along with a Liger looking zoid without a name. The youngest child of about six; Asuka, claimeds that the zoid is called Chrono Zero a custom built zoid, and its legailly owned buy this small child along with her older brother and sister Skylar and Kasumi. More news at Six.."  
  
"This is where the bored cast ends, but there are two more."  
  
"Welcome back! On this morning on Kazaa news we'll have a special report on the yesterdays shuddle crash, the doctors said that we only have 45 minutes with them so over to you Tom.  
  
"Thank you Jim, today we're are going to have an interveiw with the suriviors of the crash. First we'll interveiw Kasumi." the camra showed a 11 year old girl with dirty blonde hair and azul eyes. "Hi Kasumi, can you tell us what happen on board the shuddle." Kasumi nodded slowly. "There was someone attacking the ship after we lauched, they were in grappler ships, one of them snuk on board and killed my mom, ::sniff:: and then he went after my brother but....." she stopped, "But what?"  
  
"I don't remember what happen next! I forgot" she cried. "Well it looks like Kasumi here has asnamia. Hey Kasumi can we ask your brother what happen next?" Kasumi nodded. The guy walked over to Skylar. "Hello Skylar, your older sister told us that she doesn't remember what happen after the parites came in the shuddle, do you remember?" Skylar just nodded a no. "Alright thanks for your help." He moved over to Asuka. "Hey Asuka, what do you got there?" Asuka was holding a small stuffed blue blade liger. "Hib-- Hibiki, hes my blade liger." "Really?" "Ye--yes.." "Hey Asuka can you remember anything in the shuddle before you crashed?" "Yea." "Can you tell us?" Asuka nodded her head, " I remember someone talking about Cyro and he had a patch on his right arm of E.C." "Whos Cyro?" the man asked. " Cyro is our zoid, Cyro Zero." the man was about to say something else when his whach beeped meaning his time was up. "Well thats the time we have left."  
  
"This is when this bored cast ends and theres one more."  
  
"Hi everyone and this is Chris Moyer reporting in for Eagle Ridge news. Today our local team Cyro Storm has made it to S-Class! The team annoced that in three weeks they well come home and play on top of their base. Arctic said that she wishes her mother a Happy Birthday along with the rest of the members of the Cyro Storm,Stone temple ploites teams and the whole Yuy family. Oh and Mrs.Toabki, Wind sends word that Ashura has gotten an A for his report card and that they will vist in the next three weeks also.  
  
"This is were is bored cast ends." "So your saying that the Skywind kids have anisma and they don't remember what happen that day?" Brad asked. "Yea thats mostly it.""and what does this have to do with us?" Leena asked. "Well its seems that in this folder..." Jamie clicked on the ZT folder. "Well notice how were the only team in red letters? in this folder explanes it all." Jamie clicked on the folder AE. "In here, its says that Chrono Zero is a legendary zoid along with the Chihiro Liger, Liger Zero, and Liquid Liger; notice hows its all Liger?" Everyone nodded. "Well, the Chihiro Liger is the rival of the Chrono Liger, the Liquid Liger and the Liger Zero are the brothers of the Chrono Zero. The Chihiro Liger is aquiped with a partical beam cannon buts ten times the power and its mixed with ice and lightning powers. Now if we go into this page, it tells how the Earth was destroyed--"  
  
"Wait wait, wasn't the Earth destroyed by a metore shower?" Bit asked. "No, no it wasn't actually the two Ligers; Chrono and Chihiro were dueling like hell, and the eight chosen ones were slaughter and in result of that Chrono lost to Chihiro, and Chihiro destroyed the earth but it ecaspe with Chrono to Asuka's family ship when Asuka called for Chrono. They ecaped here--" "Wait again! and how does this make Arctic any importance to us?"  
  
"Well, after the eight chosen ones were slughtered, they needed new ones they chosed; Arctic,Sacrifice,Fatal,December,Skylar,Tenko,Bit, and Leena."  
  
End of chapter three  
  
Leena: Next time on Chrono Zero!- Wow me and Bit are part of a legend! What do you mean the fate of Zi in our hands!It going to hell if its in Bit's and my hands! anyways! A message from the Cyro Storm's home town sends the Arctic flippen and we get to see another transformation unit of Cyro along with Arctic'--!  
  
Brad: Leena your spoiling it!  
  
Next epic-  
  
Wind under a bird's Wing, Forsakens day veiw!  
  
Liquid Liger6969: Wow... you could've done better.  
  
Liquid Skies027:Hey! I had MCAS! Cut me some slack!  
  
Liquid Liger6969: W/e  
  
Liquid Skies027: Thats mean!!! ::starts sobbing::  
  
Forsaken Liger666:Liquid!  
  
Liquid Liger6969:Wat! 


	4. Wind under a Bird's Wing, Forsaken's da...

Ch.4  
  
Wind under a bird's Wing, Forsakens day veiw!  
  
"Hey!, Arctic we got a battle today!" Fatal shouted. Arctic came walking in with Sacrifice. "Whos the unlucky team today?" Sacrifice asked. Fatal turned to him and grinned. "The Stone Temple ploites team!" He shouted again. Arctic smiled, "Alright finally some real compation!" Sacrifice yelled. Leena came in with December, "Whos the Stone Temple ploite team?" she asked. "Thats my bro's team! Their great! They got into S-Class four years ago!" Arctic said danceing around.  
  
~` Somewhere in the skies!  
  
"So is it all ready?" a man asked, "Yes Sir!" a boy in a green army suit said. "Good, Get the Boy in here!" the man yelled. "Yes Sir, Dr.Ishikawa!" the boy in green turned and left the man. The man grinned, [My victory is so near, yet so far. Just kill the mother and that will led them to us.]  
  
Minutes later a young man around 21 with dark messy hair, hunter green eyes, black jacket, boots, shirt, and pants. He had a lop sided grin on. "You called, Dr,Ishikawa?" the young man said. "Ah, Tenko Aquirse, I'm been waiting for you." Dr. Ishikawa said. The boy named Tenko stepped forwards till he was only 7 feet away from him. "What do you want?" Tenko said bitterly. "My dear boy, I got a job for you." "What kind of a job?" "The usually." Silence came. "Wheres Hitomi?" Tenko asked. "Oh your zoid is in the hanger waiting and Tenko why do you kill?." Tenko glared at him coldly like he knew it already but it was also mixed with angry and sorrow, "I kill because I have too, If I don't I will be killed." he asnwered. Dr.Ishikawa grined again. "Tenko, If you don't complete this mission, I will find your friends and kill them and you but first I'll let you whach them die before I kill you." the doctor said. Tenko walked away towards the hanger.  
  
~`2:00p.m.  
  
"Alright! Cyro lets go with the Forsaken unit!" Arctic shouted. Cyro roared.  
  
"Forsaken?" Bit said. "System all green Arctic!" December said.  
  
Arctic nodded, the black parts were taken off and blood red parts were placed on. The Forsaken unit had eight blades, a lazer sword at the end of the tail, a double barrol shot cannon, and the two orgenail Ion boosters of the Chrono unit.  
  
"Go!ForSAKAEN!"  
  
"Sacrifice here moblizeing Shadow!"  
  
"Fatal here moblizing Sliver!"  
  
~` On the battle feild  
  
"Its been a awhile Asu." a man appeared on the screen, he looked 21 with steel blue eyes, black leather jacket, a white muscle shirt, baggy black jeans, white K-swiss, and messy spiky strawberry blond hair. His zoid was called the Liquid Liger, the zoid's body was a very light grey color, it had three ion boosters, strike laser claw, eight sliver blades, and had deep green eyes.  
  
"Sky!" Arctic shouted over the com-link. The two ligers roar in happiness. "I see your useing the Forsaken unit, nice choice but you still won't beat me and Tsukatta." he smirked. Arctic grinned, "Just wait and see brother!"  
  
The battle cominsted, the liger went head to head. Sacrifice and Fatal had tooken out the other two zoid pilots that piloted sheild ligers. Arctic grinned, she had worn down Sky's liger and was prepareing the Night Blade attack. The Night Blade attack took six blades over the liger's head, glowing a pale green, eccept two blades extened from side to side glowing a bright blue color. Cyro ran forwards, Tsukatta was prepareing a similiar attack eccept everything was blue, Sky smirked again and pushed the control forwards.  
  
"Night!Blade!Attack!"  
  
"Kokoro!Attack!"  
  
The two ligers charged ito one another, Cyro slashed the left side of the Tsukatta while the Tsukatta destroyed two blades and damaged the jaw of Cyro. When they landed Cyro fell down in defeat.  
  
"Battle over Battle over the winner is, the Stone Temple Pilot team!"  
  
"Hey, sis, Nice battle!" Arctic gave him a thumbs up, "You too!"  
  
In the Cyro Storm havor cargo.  
  
Sky laughed. He was laughing at Sacrifice being conored by Arctic after she caught him stealing a cookie. "Please!Please No!" there was a larger clonk sound. Sky covered his eyes with his hands when he reopen them he found Sacrifice laing on the ground uncossion with Arctic seating on top of him eatting the cookie he stole and a large crowbar waying in her left hand. When Sacrifice regain conssions Arctic had finish the cookie and she was dragging him off to the medical bay so he could rest. [Hey, atleast she brought him the medical bay this time.] he thought.  
  
~*Later  
  
It was around 5p.m.  
  
Arctic and Sky were talking, Sarifice joined the confersation.  
  
"Oh remember when you let Sacrifice ride Tsukatta?"  
  
"How can I forget! He claims that Tsukatta was sending death threats to him in his mind!AND! He had nightmares of it for five days!"  
  
"Hey! I didn't have nightmares for five days!It was only one night!"  
  
"Sure! Or was it me that I heard you screaming for Shadow!"  
  
"Now thats cold!"  
  
Sky and Arctic brusted out laughing. Then video phone rang.  
  
In the Kitchen  
  
December was cooking dinner, with help of Fatal, while the Blitz team were checking out the zoids in the hanger, Doc was going cazey over the ligers.  
  
In the hanger  
  
"Hey, guys when are we returning back to our base?" Jamie asked.  
  
Doc turned around, "Well I talked to Fatal and he said that there turning around to take us back to our base."  
  
"Oh, ok th--" Jamie was cut off by Arctic screaming. They all rushed back to the recntion room.  
  
"No! Pyro! He WOULDN'T!" Arctic shouted inrage.  
  
The man on the screen smirked, "You never change do you Asuka?"  
  
"I Swear!If Lay A Hand On Her I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"  
  
The man chuckled, " Tsk tsk tsk, You know that Pyro joined my crew, right?"  
  
Arctic stopped dead along with the rest of the Cyro Storm team, "Pyro would never join your side," Sky said "Hes not like you people."  
  
"You want proof, Gurd bring me Tenko!"  
  
The Cyro Storm crew gasped, there stood Tenko or Pyro.  
  
"Why Tenko! Why did you join him! You promise us that you would help!" Arctic whispered. Tenko's eye soften after see her.  
  
"I did because I was force, I was force to join."  
  
The man grew angrey, "You little rat, you weren't supposed to tell her that!"  
  
"Dr.Ishikawa I swear to death of my parents that you will die!" Sky yelled. Tenko smiled, "Sky, never forget me, K buddy?" Sky looked confused, he looked in the distence of the dusky backround to see Hitomi; Tenko's zoid, again he looked at Tenko, their eyes met. Swiftly Tenko took out a gun and shooting rapily he hit three soilders and Dr.Ishikawa in the arm. He then took off running in the now dark night to his zoid. "Tenko!" The C.S.(Cyro Storm)crew cried. He didn't turn back.  
  
"Get that Basternd! Oh and Skywinds remember mother all alone!"  
  
The sceen turned off.  
  
Arctic and Sky's eyes narrowed, "Crew, we leave now!" Arctic said. Sky turned to his crew, "Guys I'm going with my sister would you be kind enough to give the Blitz team a ride back to their base?" his crew nodded a yes. "Thanks."  
  
"All right, lets eat then we leave."  
  
"Hey!hey!wait! We want to fight with you!" Bit shouted.  
  
Arctic turned, "Do you know who they are?" he shook his head, "Well its better if you don't because then you would get killed."  
  
"I still wanna fight!"  
  
"Listen here Bit, You would get killed if you even tried to kill them!"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"Fine, Yo Doc you got insurents?"  
  
End of Chapeter 4  
  
Brad: Next time on Chrono Zero-  
  
Well we stay with the Cyro Storm team and fight. Were on our way to Eagle Ridge. But on the why we find out about Arctic's past.  
  
Next epic-  
  
Blue eyes of a Child part 1  
  
~~~~ 


	5. Blue eyes of a Child part 1

Ch.5-  
  
Blue eyes of a Child part 1  
  
It was a busy night, Arctic, Sacrifice, and Sky locked themseves in the cargo area fixing the zoids, Fatal and December were looking for the quickest route, and the Blitz team were haveing Jamie hack into the Element crop system.  
  
Cargo Area  
  
"Throw me up a screw driver!" Arctic shouted. Sacrifice threw up a screw driver to Arctic. Sky was haveing his and Bit's transformation part loaded into the Havor Cargo from his team mates whale king.  
  
"Okay! Thanks Adam!" Sky yelled. Adam gave Sky the any-time look and took off into the sky.  
  
Control room  
  
"Okay if we head west it will be shorter, it will save us four hours." Fatal said. "What about the mountains?" December asked. "Well see this theres a forest right over here." December nodded, "Okay, Hey, Jamie, did you find anything?" Jamie sighed, "Couldn't, their firewall is pretty tough to be beat."  
  
Cargo area  
  
2:42 a.m. Twilight  
  
Arctic fell asleep inside Cyro's cockpit. Sacrifice was passed out on the ground from over working. Sky was the only one awake, he placed his jacket over Sacrifice's body and left for his room to go to bed.  
  
Control room  
  
December and Fatal were sleeping suporrting each other, Bit and Leena left for Arctic's room, Brad fell asleep standing up, Doc was sloped over the consil(sp) with his Geno breaker in his left hand, and Jamie fell asleep on the computer.  
  
Cargo Area  
  
6:55 a.m.  
  
Arctic yawned. She open her eyes, the world was a blurr first but changed quickly. "Where am I?" she mumbled, Cyro growled quietly. "Oh, I must of fallen asleep in the cockpit." silence. "Hey Cyro, wanna go out for a run?" Cyro growled.  
  
Dersert  
  
7:00 a.m.  
  
Cyro and Arctic remain silence during their run. Deep in thought Arctic remain, [Why now does he show his face? And why did Pyro(Tenko) join him?] then Arctic remember what he said ["I did because I was force, I was foced to join."] his voice ran threw her head. [Pyro, where did you go? What happen while we were gone? All these question remain unanswered intill I meet him...] Cyro grwoled a little, Arctic snapped out of her thoughts to see the Havor Cargo, "Cy, how long was I out?" Cyro growled and placed the clock on the screen, 8:03, in bright neon green color. "All right, it was a long run, lets get some food and head out!"  
  
15 minutes later  
  
"Welcome back." December said. All the zoids were loaded into the cargo and they were heading out for Dragoon valley. Once everyone was in the control Arctic shouted out the window, "Whach out Eagle Ridge! Asuka the Zoid Slayer Skywind! Is coming Back!"  
  
an hour later  
  
Everyone was seating around the table, well eccept December and Fatal who were driving and Sky who was whaching T.v. "So, Arctic, how long has it been since you been home?" Doc asked, Arctic staired down at her Molson Canadian Snow Jam cup hafe full of Mountain dew code red. " three years two hundread and sixty-four days this morning ::sip::"  
  
"You been battleing that long?" Bit asked, "I guess you can say that."  
  
"So what your parents? I heard Sky said that their dead, is that true?" Doc asked. Arctic nodded, "For how long?" Arctic staired into space, "About....thriteen years now."  
  
"Wow, so they died when you were six?" Jamie said. "Yea, but then we got adopted by May, our adtopive mother." silence, "Can you tell us what happen?" Bit asked, "I guess why not you are going to find sooner or later."  
  
"It was the last day of school, I was about five at the time..."  
  
Flashback mode (this is all going to be told in Arctic's P.O.V! Please don't mind it!)  
  
"Mommy!" I yelled. My mother was beatiful, long strawberry blonde hair and steel blue eyes, and some how she mange to smile. I ran up to my mother, my hair was up in high pig tails. "Look what I did in school!" I held up a picture of a badly drawlin Cyro Zero. (A/N:Ring a bell?) "What is it supposed to be?" my mother asked. "Its Cyro!" I piped. "Oh I see it now! Show daddy when he gets home."  
  
We were drove home, I was playing with Hibiki my stuff blue blade liger. We reached home. "Mommy! When is daddy going to be home?" I asked. My mother thought for a second. "Around five." "What time is it now?" I asked. "4:27, hurry you'll miss Zoids." I smiled, today was the epic where we get to see Raven's past! I ran into the living and turned on the t.v., I just made it to the bgenning of the show. The show ened around 5 and my father came home.  
  
A door closed, I got up, and ran towards the noise. I grabed the picture.  
  
"Daddy, look what I did!" I said. My father looked at the drawling and smiled. "What is it sopposed to be Asu?" My father asked. "Its that zoid you keep talking about, um....Cyro Zero?" I asked. He chuckled, "Hey, Asu, do you want to pilot Cyro?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Thats all I know sense I was five, but I can tell what happen when I six."  
  
Flashback  
  
Again it was the last day of school. The white apple bloosms and the pink cherry bloosms fell around the streets and town. A nice cool summer wind moved my hair. I was walking home with my older siblings. Sky was eight and Kasumi was eleven, I just learn how count and I was counting everything. "One, two, three, four! Four bluebirds"  
  
We came home with my father on the sofa panting. We came running over to him. He looked so pale. He told us that Element crop was makeing some kind of zoids one with red eyes, lazer tail, three heads, and devil wings. The other one was a gold color and red red eyes and had something on its tail. He also told our mom that they know it was him.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Well that was only the begenning.."  
  
"Whos Element crop anyways?" Bit asked.  
  
"Well lets see at the begenning of the twenty first centrey Element croperation was the largest commercail entaty in the United States. Nine out of every ten homes contain its products. Its political and financial influents felt everywhere. In public it is the world leading surppler of computer technology, medical products, and health care.  
  
Unknow even to its own ememploys. It's massive products are enrated  
  
military technology, gentic experiamention, and Viral weaponery." Arctic said  
  
"Are you seriouse(sp)?!" Brad asked. "Hell yes I am just listen to the rest! Like I said my father was a panic!"  
  
Flashback  
  
"What happen!" our mother cried. He rambled on about another Liger, he said it was a lot like Chrono. "Whos Chrono?" I asked. My father turned to me, "Cyro is Chrono." he said quickly. He turned back to mom. "We have to leave!" "But to where?" my father thought for a second, "The Nirvana can take us Zi!"  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Doc: Next time on Chrono Liger- Arctic rapps up her story and we reach Eagle Ridge, but to only find one of Arctic's worse fears!  
  
Next Epic-  
  
Blues Eyes of a child part2 


	6. Blue eyes of a Child part 2

Ch.6-(Arctic tells her past)  
  
Blue Eyes of a Child part 2  
  
Warning- Corse Language and humor  
  
*~*~  
  
"Thats only the doors to hell. It appears that Chihiro was the liger he was talking about that was gold, later when I turned six and a hafe a war started."  
  
Flashback  
  
People where screaming! A monster roared into the night. It had blood red eyes. "CYRO!" I cried, Cyro appeared next to me and started dueling with the monster. Cyro slashed it left and right but the monster unleashed a attack that looked like a pratical beam but had lightning and ice in it. I screamed for Cyro but she got hit with beam. Then the cockpit of the monster open a man that looked around twennty-five stood there laughing, "Doctor Ishikawa!" I yelled in shock. Cyro looked around and saw other zoids coming, she picked me and my stuffed liger up by her teeth and ran over towards the Nirvana. "Cyro!"  
  
There were eight zoids in all over there, not counting Cyro and Chihiro. Four lightning saixs, two red blade ligers, and two ridlers.  
  
Chihiro grabed a leg of a lightning saix and threw it against a blade liger causeing them to exploded and kill the pilots. Then a blade liger jumped on Chihiro slashing at the cockpit. Chihiro lazer tail cut its back, then a liquid spud into the air. Chihiro then grabed it a threw to the firy death of the other two dead zoids. The two ridlers flew in circles to confuse Chihiro but it didn't work instand Chihiro shoot one in the wing, the shot ridler clolied with the other one. The last remaining zoids were three lightning saixs, Cyro, and Chihiro. Chihiro roared and perpared another attack. The last remaining lightning saix charged at it. One tried to cut the tail off but Chihiro strike lazer clawed its zoid core. The other two lightning saix retreated but by that time the beam was all ready and fired at them. The zoids roared in pain. Cyro glowed a slivish blueish color. Cyro walked towards Chihiro, Chihiro glowed too eccept she was a redish whiteish color. Chihiro made another beam and shot it towards the sky.  
  
The beam hit a satilight with nuclurer bombs in it. Cyro unleashed a attack to from her mouth, it was a bright white and blue color, it hit Chihiro. Chihiro snarled {Chrono} she said and Cyro let out a war cry. They shot another beam at each other but this time Cyro was hurt baddly.  
  
"Cyro!" I cried again. This time Cyro ran back to the ship  
  
Over to Arctic  
  
"What are you waiting for Asu!We have to go! Dr.Ishikawa is attacking the valley!" Sky cried. "Nii-chan!Wheres dad!" I cried holding a small stuff blue blade liger. "Hes at the Nirvana!""Come on!" He grabed my hand, I tighten my grip on the stuff liger. I always loved Liger type zoids, their my fav. "What about Cyro?!?" I yelped. "Cyro! Please forgive me!" Sky muttered as the sky started to rain.  
  
We ran for a hour, we came towards the ship. We saw Cyro inside getting a quick fix-up. "Skylar! Asuka! Come on now!" our father yelled. We aboard the ship.  
  
"Sky!Aim left!" our father said at the captin seat, my mom and my sister where at the left and right of me, Sky was seating below my father, and I was seating behind him. "Asu where are they now!" he said. "Hold on I'll place it on the screen!" and in a couple of moment the screen light up with camra movement. They were the Element crop. "Asu,is it clear?" he yelled. "Systems all green!" "press it now!" I looked down a slammed my hand on a bright red button marked Launch!  
  
~`  
  
(A/N: Remember she can't remember everything that happen.)  
  
We were about three yards from Zi's atmosphere. A man wearing a black jump suit was talking on a radio, "Yes okay sir, Kill Skywind and take Chrono. Yes Sir!" he walked over to my father and kicked him again. He saw Sky! he was makeing his way over to him, "Sky!" Kasumi cried. Sky ran over to us. "Sky go to the escape pod and take Cyro with you." He moved us over to the pod and made some connection so that Cyro would survive the trip. The Element man appeared behind and hit him. Our father hit the Escape button and off we went.  
  
~`  
  
"Father!Dad!Daddy!" we all cried as we hit Zi.  
  
~`  
  
After we hit the ocean I remember saying something, "Cy..cy..cyro.." was all I said before blacking out.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"And from that day forwards I don't know if my parents are dead or not. And a couple of days after we got adoptived by May Toabiki, but she let me and Sky keep are oringenal(sp) last names." Arctic said looking at a now empty glass. "Well, I'm going to bed night y'all."  
  
Next Morning  
  
"That was a nice sleep!" Arctic yawned. Fatal smirked,  
  
"Why because you and Taki---" Arctic cut him off, "I don't want to hear mister Tiny Tim." "Oh!Thats a Burn!" Sky shouted/ laughed as he entered the kitchen. Fatal mumbled something and left.  
  
Sky sat down at the bar/ table they had with some coffee. "Thats was low Arctic, even for you." he said in between sips. "Hey, Sky you know what men want?" Arctic asked. Sky grined, "Of course I do! I'm a guy!" Arctic grined, "What do they want?" she said evily. Sky took another sip of his coffee, "I really don't know!" Arctic looked like she was going to pout. "I know what they want." Sky looked on with curiosety. "They want food, sex,and silence. Feed them, fuck'em, then shut the fuck up!"  
  
(A/N:No offence guys I heard this somewhere, like the Chris Rock show!)  
  
"Okay what do women want?"  
  
"Easy,...Everything! Life's a big sale to us. You gotta grab what you can before it closes!"  
  
(A/N:Sorry gals but again I heard it from the Chris Rock show.)  
  
"Where did you get all of this from?"  
  
"Easy, the Chirs Rock show!"  
  
"I'll never understand you."  
  
Arctic grined again, "I plan to keep it like that!"  
  
Afternoon  
  
"Hey Guys! Where here"Fatal yelled threw the intercom.  
  
Arctic looked up from her Anime Invation magazine with delight. Sacrifice was coming out of the shower when he heard the annocement.  
  
"So, we're finally here."  
  
"Yup, home..."  
  
Control room  
  
All of the Cyro Storm crew includong Sky gathered around the window.  
  
"Look! Northern Lights is still up!"  
  
"Hey!, Let play there after this!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
The Blitz team didn't have the sliesnt clue to what they were talking about.  
  
Outside  
  
People stopped and gazed at the sky blue havor cargo coming through the town.  
  
Inside  
  
Arctic, Sacrifice, and Sky race towards their zoid. Once they left the cargo the walked infront of the cargo.  
  
Outside  
  
"Wow, look at them! They must be very pround of us!" Sky com-linked Arctic. "Yea!"  
  
At the Cyro Storm base  
  
Arctic, Sacrifice and Sky put back their zoids and where now in the control room with the others. "Ahh! the Bebop base never looked soo homie!" Arctic said. Sacrifice and Sky chuckled, December sighed, and Fatal shurrged. "Come on! Lets load the zoids into the base and check on May!" December said.  
  
In the base  
  
After the zoids were loaded in the teams walked in. The Bebop base looked like the Toros base eccept there were a few changes, like there was more zoid room and had a different table, the C.S. crew had a bar like table and the Blitz doesn't.  
  
The doors slid open. The lights were not on, Sky wen over and swtched them on. Arctic grabed Sacrifice's arm. "M--mom?" Arctic said shakely. She got a bad feeling. "Sacra, I'm scared." Arctic whispered. Sacrifice placed his arm around her and they continue to walk threw the base. Sky was leading them cause Arctic was feaking out. Sky walked into their May's room. He gasped, "Arctic don't look." he said preventing her from seeing the corpse of their adtopive mother. Everyone gaspe. Arctic cried again in Sacrific's shirt and Sacrifice carried her to her room.  
  
"That lousy Basternd!" Sky yelled punching the wall. "If I Ever get My hands on Him He will Die One Thousands Deaths!" he added. Leena looked pale and scared, Bit was right beside her holding her as she too cried.  
  
"This means War Doctor Ishikawa! I make sure I kill YOU!" Sky screamed, he punched the wall so hard it shook.  
  
End of Chapter six  
  
Fatal: next time on Chrono Zero-  
  
While griving over Sky and Arctic' lost we come across a prophice that holds some answers to Arctic's past, but what does Chrono and Chihiro's fight on Earth have to do with it?  
  
Next Epic-  
  
Whisper in the Wind 


	7. Whisper in the Wind

Ch.7  
  
Whispers in the Wind  
  
Next Day  
  
The Cyro Storm crew garthered around the control room screen.  
  
"The zoid scanner found that Element crop is in sector ZL2752."  
  
"Hey! Thats mount Ataris!"  
  
"No shit!"  
  
"So I guess the roomers are true."  
  
Everyone looked at Sky "what roomers?"  
  
"The ones about an organzination under a base of a mountain creating the perfect zoid called Soul Hunter Zero."-Sky  
  
"Soul Hunter, I swear I heard that name before?"-Arctic  
  
"Yea, I remember where I heard it. I heard dad say it. He said it during the flight to Zi, it was that expirament zoid he talked about."  
  
"Really, and you told me this when?"  
  
"Ahh, I forgot--!" Sky sweatdropped. "Guys!I found something!" Jamie shouted. Everyone walked over to the computer. "What'cha find?" Bit asked. "This." Jamie pooped on the screen four different ligers and a wirde looking one. "Here are, Cyro, Tsukatta, Liger Zero, and Chihiro. Now this liger right here, is the Liger Soul Hunter Zero." Jamie clicked a button and a Liger zero in ever green armor came on. "Here look at this." he clicked another button. The green armored liger black tinted eyes shined. It let out a roar and extened its two blade-like wings.  
  
Arctic's eye widen  
  
Flashback~**  
  
All five ligers stood in a line. Arctic stood a couple of yards in front of them. Chihiro and Tsukatta walked out. Walking side by side. Chrono growled and picked up Arctic by her teeth and placed Arctic on her head. Then Cyro and Liger walked forwards side by side leaveing Soul Hunter to trail behind.  
  
Up over the hill Chihiro and Tsukatta were fighting. Chihiro hit Tsukatta in the face, knocking off a peice of the armor. But, Tsukatta got up and slashed Chihiro on the back, deep enough so blood could spray in the air. Cyro growled quitely. Liger Zero nodded. A long roar could be heard all over the valley. Arctic turned her eyes back over to the battle. Chihiro won and had her paw over Liquid body. "Liquid!" Arctic cried. Another long roar came, the two zoids and human turned their heads to see Soul Hunter. Its blacks eye staired at Cyro. Cyro looked at Liger, Liger took Arctic by his teeth and Cyro open the cockpit. Liger placed Arctic inside the cockpit.  
  
A screen appeared infront of Arctic. A couple of beeps and pips Cyro and Soul Hunter walked away from Liger.  
  
In another part of the valley  
  
Cyro and Soul went feriously at it. Soul grabed Cyro's tail and and tried to swing her around. Cyro bit Soul's left leg. Soul snarled and scearched Cyro's lower back. "Namenna-yo!" Cyro and Soul dased to oppsites sides. Then in one fuild movement they charged forwards. Both of them glowing a soft blue. There was a white light and sounds of a high pitched scream.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Arctic?"  
  
"Auska?"  
  
Arctic snapped back into relitey. "What?" Sacrifice looked concrenced. Sky just shurgged, "How was Lala land?" he asked sacasticly. Arctic glared at him and left the room and head for her's, Sacrifice followed.  
  
Arctic's room.  
  
"Sacrifice, What did Jamie say about Soul?"  
  
"He said that Soul was an experament zoid liger gone wrong. This zoid has both Broken Arrow and Forsaken abilities. It also has the tinted black eyes which produce a new develop attack called Night Dark. People that battle this zoid don't make it out alive nether do their zoids. The night dark attack aims for the zoid core and kills it instenly"  
  
"Deep." "Yea."  
  
Silence  
  
"What about Chihiro and Element?"  
  
"Well I guess we perpare for death Sacra, perpare for death."  
  
"Have you lost all hope in us?"  
  
"I lost hope after I saw Tenko fire the gun."  
  
"Nani! honki?"  
  
"Itsumo."  
  
"Well then, I guess we fix the zoids."  
  
Arctic smiled, "Yea, lets go."  
  
[What did that dream mean?]  
  
Hanger  
  
Arctic was sitting inside Cyro stairing into nothing. She was the only one in the hanger, or so she thought. Sacrifice had followed her from her room to the hanger and evsdropped on her converstion with Cyro.  
  
"Cy, I had this wirde daydream. I dreamt that I was in a cayon slash forest, and I was standing in front of five liger. You,Chihiro, Tsukatta, Liger,and Soul Hunter. Then Tsukatta and Chihiro walked out of the line ands battled in the middled of the cayon and Chihiro destroyed Tsukatta. You and Liger placed me in your cockpit. Then you and Soul battled and you two unleashed an attack that was a light blue, there was a white light and a high pitched scream."  
  
"Growl {Really?}"  
  
"Yea, what does it mean?"  
  
"Growl{If I'm not mistaken its a omen of evil.}"  
  
"Great I'm getting evil omens of killer zoids!"  
  
"Roar{I'm no killer zoid!}  
  
"Really?"  
  
Cyro snorted and turned away. "Well that was uncalled for!"  
  
Control room  
  
(Leena is going to be OOC right now)  
  
Jamie was typeing like cazey on the computer. He stopped and slughed in the chair. "Here." somebody said handing him some coffee. Jamie turned to see Leena. He grined, "Okay, Leena the last Yoohoo is in the friged in egg carton, its Bit's." Jamie said takeing a couple sips. Leena glaced at him, "I didn't come here to know where the last one is but I came here so you wouldn't become a skisophincat.(sp)"  
  
(An:Sic-so-friend-d-at)  
  
He took another sip, "Don't worry I won't, but thats not the reason is it Leena?" Leena looked down at a picture of her and the rest of the Blitz team after the Royal Cup. Bit had his arm on her shoulder and smiled his Looks-Like-I'm-High smile while I put my arm around his neck and smile too. Jamie looked down shyly and Brad had his hands in his pockets grinning and Doc got Leon in the pic and they both were grinning like mad men. Leena flashed a smile and a giggle. "You were always right Jamie. How did you know?" Jamie looked down at his coffee. "I always knew. It was the way you looked at him....and the way you smiled at him." Leena grined again, "Yea, I guess the grin gave it all away."  
  
"Tell me, Whats your favorite thing about him?"  
  
"I don't know, its porblaby the way he acts and cares about the things he loves..." Leena started cring, "And the way he always smiles during a bad situation and the way he sounds and his cute face and....and the worse thing I hate about him is that he'll never love me." A couple of tears fell down onto her lap. Jamie sat there amazed how open Leena could be. "You know, I think you and Bit would make a cute couple." Leena looked at him. " I wish we were a couple."  
  
Brad had walked in during the middle of their convestaion and stood in the shadows. He sniggered, "Bit, you owe me thirty dollars."  
  
Cargo Hold  
  
Arctic left awhile ago to go to sleep and Bit was in there checking Liger. He sighed and heard footsteps and continue working. "Liger, what should I do, I've just pulled our team into some war that nothing to do ith us." Liger growled softly. Bit blushed alittle. "Okay, mayby that too." Liger chuckled, "Growl{A little? Amit you like Leena! no wait! You love Leena. Are you in denial?} Bit blushed more, "No! I am not in denial!"  
  
"Hey Bit!"  
  
Bit looked down at the source of the yelled. "Hiya Brad! Hows Leena?"  
  
"Shes....okay." [He hesatadeat.] Bit thought, [Somethings up.] "What do you mean okay? You mean she still cring a little? Or okay in where she is sleeping and can't tell okay?" Bit asked. Brad replied, "Yea, shes sleeping.....Wanna join her?" Liger laughed. Bit thought of something and blushed more. "N--no!" he stammered tring to keep his blush off. "God! Come on Bit just tell her already!Or I'll tell her!" Brad threaten leaving poor Bit in his thoughts. Bit snapped out of his fantasy world and ran after Brad. "Wait!"  
  
Brad stopped, "What now?" he asked. Bit panted alittle, "Which room is she in?" Brad's eyes widen alittle. Bit looked at him wondering whats his porblem is. Then all his little thoughts came back, "Brad! Not for that reason!" He grined, "She liying down in Arctic's." Bit nodded and ran off towards Arctic's room.  
  
Arctic's room  
  
Leena was looking over Arctic's photo album. Arctic was sleeping in Sacrifice's room. Leena passed a couple of pictures. There was one that caught her eye. It was of Arctic and Sacrifice shareing an icecream cone. Leena automandilly placed her's and Bit's head over Arctic's and Sacrifice's. Leena shook her head. "Don't think like that! You know its never going to happen!" she curse under her breathe and continued to look through out the album.  
  
Bit calmly walked into the room, well actually he open the door first the walked in. Leena looked over to see who it was. "Bit?" she said quitely. "Hey Leena." he said. They stood there a couple of minutes stairing at each other.  
  
It was getting late, around 10:47ish. Everyone was getting ready for bed. They had yet again changed the sleeping arrangements. Now Arctic, Sacrifice, Bit,and Leena shared Arctic's room. Sky, Brad, and Jamie shared Sky's room. Doc got the guest room and Fatal and December went to their room.  
  
  
  
Arctic's Dream(her P.O.V.)  
  
Darkness. Everything comsumed in darkness.  
  
"Eight shall rise many shall die,  
  
in thee hand the chosen few shall we be saved from the power of elements from within the Chosen few...  
  
Thos is fale the world shall be no more and darkness shall take over light and hell well come and Heaven shall be no more.  
  
The zoids form thee shall be the savoir of us.  
  
Sacrifices well be made and family's well be no more thos because thee evil has arisen..  
  
in the may of cherry blossems death shall bloom....realse our spirits within your steel blue eyes.  
  
Build the armor of Souls and unleash your power.  
  
Find the others and find your destney in your sorrowfull tears."  
  
"Who said that! What does it mean?"  
  
"This will be Zi if you don't win." a voice called. "Dad?" I asked.  
  
There was a flash of light. When the light died Zi lied in fire. People screamed, I turned to look. Soul Hunter Zero and Chihiro stood there.  
  
"You Basternds!" Screamed a boy in a midnight blue Liger. "Tenko!"  
  
Chihiro laughed and unleahed an attack. The attack hit the zoid core and killed the liger. Tenko exploded from the cockpit and got hit by another beam of light shot from Soul. "No!"  
  
"Look north!" Another voice cried. "Mom!" I looked north to see the Bebop! But it was on land! and there that lied next to it was evenlen zoids. three ligers, Two gunsnipers, two ryanos, one rodler, a shadow fox, one saber fangs, and one blade liger. "Everyones dead!"  
  
"Arctic!"  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
"Asu!"  
  
"Asuka-chan!"  
  
"Sis!"  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
"Ta...Taki?"  
  
"Asuka watch out!" but it was too late anothoer beam was fire.  
  
Darkness consumed me again. "Taki..." I tasted the blood on my lips. Bittersweet, Mmorise flashed by of me and my family and friends.  
  
There was another light. I havored into another dark world. My wounds have healed and I came face to face with an old man. "Hello, I'm the Angel of Destiny. I have come here to tell you of both ways yo can go." "What do you mean?, Both ways" "Yes, Asuka you have two ways you can choose. The dark way or the light way. In the seen you just saw if what happens if all of the eight divin ones die."  
  
"Eight divin ones? What are you some Trvnsovaina Cracker?"  
  
"No I'm not. The eight ones are you,Taki,Akima,Sky,Kale,Bit,Leena, and Tenko."  
  
"So now I'm part of a phopice?"  
  
"Now hows the cracker?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Anyways, yes you are and so are your frineds. But listen to the phopicce it will show you the way."  
  
A bright light came.  
  
End of Arctic's Dream  
  
I awoke in the dim light of Taki's room  
  
(A/n:Taki is Sacrifice)  
  
I started cring. [Taki can't die.] A couple of tears fell down on my knuckles. "Asuka?"someone whispered. I turned to see Taki a few inchs away from my face.  
  
End of Chapter Seven  
  
December: High! next time on Chrono-  
  
Oh I spy Arctic and Sacraifice--  
  
Fatal: December! your not supposed to tell them!  
  
December:Sorry! anywasy! Arctic tells us about her scary dreams! What do they mean1 Hey wait I die in one! Arctic! You choose the right path! Or I swear! I'll find your narrow little ass and drag you back into the past to pick the right one!  
  
Next Epic  
  
Madoromi dakishimete  
  
Let me sleep in your embrace  
  
Its going to be a song fic chap! 


	8. Madoromi dakishimete *Let me sleep in yo...

Ch.8-  
  
Madoromi dakishimete  
  
Let me sleep in your embrace  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Taki's nose was six inches away from mine. I felt blushing coming onto my face, good thing it was dark. "Asuka, why are you cring?" he asked. I staired into his colbat eyes.  
  
*Somewere their speaking  
  
Their always comeing in  
  
And its rising in the back of your mind  
  
You could never get in  
  
Unless you were feed in*  
  
[Taki I love you....I just wish I could tell you...] she thought. [Damn! I can say it pecfectly in my mind but never can say it.]  
  
"Asuka answer me..." he looked worried now, "Pleaseeee??" he said using the puppy dog eyes.  
  
*Now your here and you don't know why  
  
Under the skin deep and skid marks  
  
Has the places where you used to learn*  
  
Arctic smiled, "It was just a bad dream Taki. Just a nightmare I wish I could forget." Arctic staired out into the starry night sky. "Wanna sleep with me?" They both blushed after his commet, [Wanna sleep with me? Hell yeah!]  
  
*Howl and listen  
  
Listen and wait for  
  
Echos of Angels that won't return*  
  
"Okay, shure." Arctic said smileing. Sacrifice nodded and they went over to Arctic's bed.  
  
(A/N:Nothing green I remind you!)  
  
Sacrifice sleep on the left and Arctic was on the right. They both felt wirde tho, they been friends sent Arctic arrived and *now* they feel uncomfubol.  
  
*Hes everything you want  
  
Hes everything you need  
  
Hes everyhting inside of you that you wish you could be  
  
Hes saids all the things at actelly the right time  
  
He means nothing too you and you don't know why*  
  
It was now 1:04 a.m.  
  
Arctic had fell asleep and was now being embraced by Sacrifice as they slept. Sacrifice, on the other hand, hadn't fallen asleep yet and was holding the girl he wanted to suduce secen he turned seventeen. [God! please! I beg you don't make me think it!] somehow Sacrifice thought god had heard his pray and he fell fast asleep still hold Arctic.  
  
Bit and Leena on the side is a new story.  
  
*Waiting for someone to put you together  
  
Waiting for someone to push you away  
  
Theres always another  
  
whoms going to discover  
  
Theres always more he wish he says*  
  
They were asleep too but on the same sleeping bag and shareing the same blanket. Good thing it was a big blanket or they'll still be fighting. But they both where dreaming  
  
(F.L.:Problaby of eachother!)  
  
Leena was haveing a good dream of being married to Bit! and Bit was having a nightmare.  
  
Bit's dream  
  
"The terms of this battle is the winner livs and the losers dies! but gets to see hes girlfriend die first!" the dark judge laughed. Bit was in the Liger Zero C.A.S. They were playing in a dome like struction. Bit looked for his oppenet. A dragon appeared. The dragons wings were green, orange, purple. Its scales were purple and green. Its large spiked horns pointed like the devils. "What the hell is that thing?!" Bit yelped. "Its the South Pacifice! A highly developed zoid!" The S.P. roared,  
  
" roar {I will crush anyone who gets in my way!}"  
  
"Roar{Fuck You!}"  
  
"Growl{Bring it bitch!}"  
  
"Roar{Hey atless I don't put the whore in horror!}"  
  
"Roar{Mother fucker!}"  
  
"Roar{Rapesit!}"  
  
"Liger, um you can laugh your ass of after we beat this jackass."  
  
"Growl{Yea! I'll kick his ass three doors down!}  
  
The battle bugun and ended too. The S.P. unleashed a beam of pink, blue, and yellow. Bit had lost and he sat there as they shot Leena. "No!" he cried as she sank to her knees hold her chest. Bit jumped out from the destroyed liger and ran over to her. She sat in a pool of her own blood. "Bit..I..I..love..y-yuo" It was too late she had died in his arms. He kissed gently on the lips. The kiss was bittersweet. Bit had rage in him he was about to stand when he got shot in the head.  
  
The world blacked out  
  
[My revenge was never forfulled. My thursted for blood from the killer never died. Why won't someone help me...]  
  
*Hes everything you want  
  
Hes everything you need  
  
Hes everyhting inside of you that you wish you could be  
  
Hes saids all the things at actelly the right time  
  
He means nothing too you and you don't know why*  
  
End of Bit's dream.  
  
Bit shot up and looked over to see Leena sleeping peacefully next to him. [Shes okay!Yea!] On cue Leena awoke from her slumber, "Bit, You fonally got out of that dream." she yawned. "What do you mean?" "You were tossing and turning. I was going to shake you but you stopped." Bit looked at her, "Your alive." he whispered. "What do you mean?"  
  
Bit looked at her. He hugged her tightly, like he was never going to let go. "Bit..." Leena whispered in his ear.  
  
*And you'll just sit tight and watch him unwind  
  
Its the only thing your asking for  
  
And you'll just be fine  
  
with all of your time  
  
Its only what your waiting for*  
  
Bit's world went hazy and dark. Bit had fell asleep on Leena's shoulder. Leena fell backwards on the pillow. Leena inhaled his after shave or collon. It smelled sweet but not too sweet and fresh. Leena genetaly lied her head next to Bit's and placed her hands around his chest. Bit smiled as he slept  
  
  
  
~*Next Morning  
  
The sun had peaked over the mountains and into the room.  
  
Bit open his eyes. Leena was now sleeping on the crok of his neck. Bit placed a hand on her back. [Soft...]  
  
Bit, then, looked over to Arctic. Arctic was now nuzzled into Sacrifice's shirt. Sacrifice had a genuawed smile on, cause ,he too, had put his arms arond the back so he could feel her skin. Bit brushed his fringer lightly against Leena's lp.  
  
*Out of the island and into the highway  
  
Pass the places you might have turned  
  
You never just notice that you still hide away  
  
Anger of Angels that won't return*  
  
Over to Fatal and December  
  
Their room was right next to Arctic's. They were sping through the hole in the wall they had made a year ago thanks to Arctic and Sacrifice. Fatal grined, "Ha! Sky owes me twenety dollas!" December bonked him on the head. "Shh, their still sleeping, I wanna see their reaction!" December hissed. Fatal shurgged, "Ahh come on Aki, you know they like each other sooo their reaction is going to be, *Oh I lov!* blah blah blah shit." December bonked him again, "That was uncalled for..." "Hey, you never shut up..." "What!" "Shh!Their moveing." "Nani!"  
  
Ftala turned his eyes over to the hole.  
  
*Hes everything you want  
  
Hes everything you need  
  
Hes everyhting inside of you that you wish you could be  
  
Hes saids all the things at actelly the right time  
  
He means nothing too you and you don't know why*  
  
  
  
Sacrifice yawned and took his bearens, "Arctic's room, Arctic's bed, Arctic nuzzled into my shirt, Bit and Leena on the ground in a lov feseat, Oh we left the X-box on--Nani!" Sacrifice looked down to see her in his shirt,  
  
*I'm everything you want  
  
I'm everything you need  
  
I'm everyhting inside of you that you wish you could be  
  
I'm saids all the things at actelly the right time  
  
I'm means nothing too you and you don't know why*  
  
"Bewildered!" Fatak whispered, "Yes, very, the Sacrifice human is very outgoing and is easy shocked." December said munching on some popcorn. "Were you get that?" "Women's secert." "I'll never keep up with her..." Fatal sighed  
  
*And I don't know why  
  
Why  
  
Why  
  
And I don't know why*  
  
  
  
End of Chapter eight  
  
December:Okay we got are hints of Love between the peoples above! Anyways, During a storm Sacrifice remembers something that happen three years ago on that day, but cause of it he went into deep shock! and forgot about the whole two days of his trama.  
  
Next epic-  
  
Memorises of Forgotten part1 


	9. Memorises of Forgetten part1

Ch.9Memories of Forgotten  
  
part 1  
  
Sacrifice's dream  
  
Running on a road on the perir. I looked ahead to see Arctic being carried off by a strange man, "Asuka!" I cried. "Taki!!" she cried back. The man stopped at the sound of my voice. He turned pulled out a gun, I also pulled out a gun. We fired. All was heard was a shot, a scream, a thud, then silence.  
  
End  
  
Sacrifice woke up instendly. He looked around to see it was noon already and everyone was out of the room. Sacrifice moved over towards the door. A glips of the dream flashed into his mind. [The scream, was it mine or was it Asuka's?] Taki open the door. Walking down the stairs and threw the hallway, he made it to the the cargo hold. 'Pip pip pip' the only sound made 'pip pip' "Working on Cyro I see." he said. Arctic looked down at Sacrifice and smiled. "Yea, wanna get her up and running for the big battle ahead, ya know." Sacrifice nodded, "Weres everyone else? Are we all alone?" Arctic shook her head, "Yea, they all went out to bury May. I paid my repects earler at the wake and also yours." Sacrifice frowned, "How come you didn't wake me?" Arctic shurgged, "You were sleeping.....and you know what." "What?" "You look cute when you sleep!" Sacrifice blushed, "Thanks, I think." Arctic giggled. "Okay, whatever, hey lets gets some lunch in town!" she yelled as she jumped down from Cyro. Sacrifice rolled his eyes. [What the hell why not, it will help her cope and me satifiy my hungry.]  
  
In town at Northern Lights  
  
Arctic walked in the door and her and Sacrifice sat down at the bar. The bar tender tunred to them. "Hey, Asuka the zoid slayer Skywind now?" Arctic smiled, "Yea! I kinda like it, It has a ring to it." "Whatever, what do ya want." "You should know." "Fine fine, Hey Mack! two order of fries and GTs!"  
  
"Zoid Slayer! I'm talking to you!" a man around thrity said. Arctic and Sacrifice turned. "What.do.you.want?" she said very pissed. "A Zoid battle! I'm going to kill yas!" Arctic smirked, "My ass you will, no one but my bro can beat me, and your not Liquid are you? Didn't think so, now if you mind I like to eat lunch." The guy scowled and charged at Arctic. Arctic moved towards the right, dodging his attack. "You bitch!" Sacrifice smiled, he walked up to him and punched him square in the face. Then he patted his face, "There, much better." he chuckled.  
  
"Yo! Slayer and Phonix! we got your orders! and try not to kill anyone this vacation." the bar tender yelled. "Alright Mike!" Arctic yelped. She and Sacrifice returned to their seats or stools and ate their lunch.  
  
Later  
  
"* Move to the music, play that fucking music move it to the music yea, Move to the music, play that fucking music,live threw the music yea..*" the lead singer finished. People clapped for the band. Arctic sighed, "What are bands coming to theses days? Thats our band's song! that low cheap ass baster--" Arctic was about to finished when she looked at Sacrifice, he was pale and sweating. "Sacra-chan?" a drop of sweat fell to the floor.  
  
Sacrifice's P.O.V.  
  
[That seen from my dream, the scream, the shot, the thud. Was it me? Was it the old man? Or was it Asuka? No, don't think like that!]  
  
Flashback/dream  
  
He turned pulled out a gun, I also pulled out a gun. We fired. All was heard was a shot, a scream, a thud, then silence.  
  
end  
  
I shook my head again, [Was that real? did it really happen?] I touched my two scares on my cheek. [Maby, thats were I got theses from...]  
  
"Hey!Swords! Howler!" Mike yelled. I turned, December anf Fatal were coming over with Bit, Leena, and Brad. "Hey Bender!" December smiled, December was howler, Fatal was swords, I was phonix, and Arctic was slayer. Do you want to know where we got theses names? Easy look at our left upper arms you'll find out why. "Swords?" Brad asked. "Yea, look here." Fatal rolled up his shirt, on his left bysip was a tatoo of a sword with red twiisted ovals going behind it. "A tatoo? You guys just get better and better. Whats next, the rest of the crew has them too?" Brad said in his sarcastic voice. December giggled and Fatal smiled, "Well...yea actually Sky has one too, and maby Wind and Lightning." Fatal stood there thinking. Leena surgged and turned to us, "So what do you guys have for one?" I rolled my eyes, Arctic took off her jacket to revail a blue phoinx type bird with red eyes, Flaipping wings, and it had long blue flowing tail. "Hey, not too bad. What about you?" Bit finally said something. I rolled up my sleeve to revile a Phoinx. (A/N: You know on the cars hows there a Phoinx on them. Well thats was Sacrifice's looks like.) It had gold outlines of wings, and had red eyes like Arctic's. But it was different, it was just an outline, not like Arctic which was whole. "Hn, I kinda like it." Brad turned to December, "What about you?" December rolled up her sleeve to show a wolf standing on all fours look, it also had brown eyes and looked at you where ever you went. "I like this one." "Whatever."  
  
Fatal walked over to us and sat down, Bit and crew followed.  
  
"Hey Mike! One Cananda Light!" "Better make that two Mike." somebody said from the door.  
  
"Hey Sky." Fatal said duly. "Oh, Liquid! How ya doing theses days? I heard about May, my condolenses, Same to you Slayer." Sky sat down next to Fatal. "Hey, it was bound to happen, I thought they wouldn't find her so soon. We were hoping that it would take at least a month to find her, but I guess not. It only took a day..."  
  
"Your drinks are on me." Mike said, placeing the two light beers on the counter. Sky gulped his down and left as quickly as he came. "Sky--" Arctic was about to get up and go after him when Sacrifice held her back. "No, let him, he needs time to think about what happening now. We all do now." Arctic nodded and sat back down.  
  
Later at the Bebop base.  
  
The Cyro Storm team held a meeting, "So what do we do about Doctor Ishaquack?" Sky asked. "Well we know hes after Chrono and Liquid."  
  
"What!What about Liger?" Bit roared. Sky grined, "Element would never be after such a weak X...."  
  
"Sky! Shut it!" Arctic hissed,  
  
"But its the truth! The Liger Zero is one of weakest Xs!" Sky shouted.  
  
"Because Its Still a BABY!"  
  
"NANI!"  
  
"You heard me, the Liger Zero is still in its toodler stage, the Liquid, Chrono, and Chihiro are in the adolsetcent stages."  
  
"Your kidding right? I thought the Xero was in it adolsents already!"  
  
"No, its not. Mentaly its has the I.Q. of a human of 168 but physicial it has the Ultaiment X body of a toodler."  
  
"Kuso, we screwed."  
  
Silences, "What about Soul?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well doesn't it have the power of all ligers?"  
  
"Yea, so does Cyro."  
  
"Don't Be a JackAss Asuka! You know very well if you fight Chihiro OR Soul you well truely kill yourself and Cyro! We can't afford another death. Remember we are chosen and if we die the human race will die as well. No more Zi, it will just like the Earth.....gone..."  
  
Arctic staired in unbelife at her brother, "Sky, If Chrono trusts me then so should you." Arctic muttered. "Then, maybe, I souldn't trust you...."  
  
"Then maybe you should do that, cause...I have no use for someone to help me if they don't believe in my portenical..."  
  
Sky nodded at her, the rest staired awwed by the situation.  
  
"Asuka, I do believe in you...but...I would go insane if I saw another close one to me die....infront of my eyes..again."  
  
This time Arctic nodded, "Hn..."  
  
Later on the roof of the Bebop  
  
Sacrifice's P.O.V.  
  
[So this was his plan....he firgurded by killing May he would seperate Sky and Arctic. But if Sky and Arctic are seperated then we're doomed. We need Liquid's and Chrono's power, *Sky, If Chrono trusts me then so should you* *Then, maybe I souldn't trust you....* *Then maybe you should do that, cause...I have no use for someone to help me if they don't believe in my portenical...* he nodded! He agreed to leave!] I sank to my knees. [Why can't you see Sky that Arctic isn't six any more! shes nineteen!] I looked at the stars, [They seem so close, like I could reach out and touch one but, no matter how hard I try I can't seem to reach them. Someone please help me!] Clouds covered the sky and a dizzel came over. I raised from my postition. My clothen stuck to my back and the rain fell harder, [should I wait? Should I be pation and let them figure it out by themsevels?] I walked off the roof and jumped down onto the muddy watery ground. Thunder roared threw out the valley My head hurted badly, I collapased onto the ground. I feel uncossions from my pain.  
  
Flashback/Dream  
  
"Hurry! We got to stop the bleeding! Clear the table!"  
  
I saw a doctor above me. He had a needle in his hand. It had a green substances in it.  
  
"Now, you ment feel a twitch of pain."  
  
[Ha, I'm already in pain...]  
  
I felt the twitch and saw the green liquid dissappear inside my body. I felt something fall from my face, [Blood?]  
  
I raised my hand and felt the warm liquid, [Yea, thats blood.]  
  
I fell back onto the table. [Wait! What about Asuka!] my mind cried out, but it was too late I was sedated.  
  
End  
  
My eyes snapped open, [What the hell was that about? Did that really happen?] I shook my head and found that I was in my room and on my bed. "What the hell? I swore I was outside...um" I glaced at the clock, 11:45. "One hour ago...." The door open, a figure appeared. It was Arctic,  
  
"He, Asu..."  
  
"Hey Sacra.."  
  
"So..is..um..Sky really going to leave?"  
  
Arctic staired away from me, "Yea,...anyways you should get more sleep,..G'night."  
  
"G'night...wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
She left the room.  
  
Normle P.O.V.  
  
Arctic was in the control room with December and Leena.  
  
"Sacrifice is acting starnge." Arctic said. "Isn't today, when *it* happen." December asked. Arctic looked down, "Nope, its tomorrow..."  
  
Leena finally spoke, "What is it?"  
  
"Well, three years ago, we came in contact of an Element agent."  
  
End of chapter nine  
  
Sky: Next time on Chrono Zero-  
  
So today is the day huh? Don't worry Arctic, the doctors said that he wouldn't remember till hes like twenety-two or something! wait, thats only three years away! hold on, Sacrifice is talking about something. What do you mean "green liquid?"  
  
Next epic on Chrono-  
  
Memorises of Forgotten part2  
  
~~*~* 


	10. Memorises of Forgetten part2

Liquid Skies:  
  
Warning, near the end contains drug use  
  
ex:  
  
Pot  
  
Desclaimer: Been a awhile, well nothing change! I don't own Zoids but today I got a Liger Zero Model! 8D....  
  
Forsaken Liger666: {~ ~}0  
  
Ch.10-  
  
Memories of Forgotten  
  
part 2  
  
Recap:  
  
"Sacrifice is acting starnge." Arctic said. "Isn't today, when *it* happen." December asked. Arctic looked down, "Nope, its tomorrow...."  
  
Leena finally spoke, "What is it?"  
  
"Well, three years ago, we came in contact of an Element agent."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"You ran into an agent?" Leena asked, "No, he and Arctic ran into one."  
  
"Yea, I remember that day. They totally attcked us!"  
  
"Tell me wat happen!"  
  
"Fine fine, Arctic you do the honors."  
  
"Okay, this is how it went down..."  
  
"Would you stop acting like a cop!"  
  
"Shut up! I'm talking a drama here! Anyways"  
  
Flashback...  
  
Arctic's P.O.V.  
  
"Sacra and me were walking home from Norhtern Lights..."  
  
"Taki, look. a liger!" I said pointing out to a red blade liger. "Hey! Its not spring yet? Whats it doing all the way out here already?"  
  
"Do you think it got lost?"  
  
"Possible..."  
  
Taki approched the liger, the liger roared and made a stanced to run away. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you. Its very common to see Ligers out here. I'm sure we'll find your friends." The liger was still a little edgey but lost its tension and relaxed. "Taki!, We have to get to the base soon! Cyro well start to come out if we don't get there soon."  
  
Taki nodded, "Yea, hey wait, Asu, go get Cyro and bring her here! K?"  
  
I nodded, "Sure.."  
  
I was walking home was someone picked my up and carried me off. I screamed out and Taki heard me.  
  
I was being carried by an old man with Taki closely behind him....  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Normle P.O.V.  
  
Arctic's story was intruppted by a scream. "Taki!" she raced back over to the room they were staying in with Bit and Leena. Arctic bursted into the room. "Whats wrong!"  
  
"Your ALIVE!"  
  
"Wh--what?!"  
  
After a few minutes Arctic understood what he ment.  
  
"Oh, yea, of course Taki..."  
  
[Hes starting to remember what happen,,,Is this good or bad?]  
  
Sacrifice fell back to sleep still holding Arctic. Arctic gentely glided her hands thrw his hair. December leaned against the door frame. "This is very cute, but we would like to know the rest of the story."  
  
Arctic smiled, "Sure sure, I'll be there in a minute..."  
  
She left and Arctic was left alone...again.  
  
Arctic tried her best and evenly she did, she got Sacrifice back in bed before he woke back up.  
  
"You weighted more then I thought." she grunted.  
  
Arctic placed the covers over him and was about to leave. She took one last glance at him. Sacrifice turned in the bed and hugged the pillow. Arctic noticed that he smiled.  
  
Sacrifice's flashback/dream  
  
I pulled a gun out. He also did pulled out a gun. He dropped Asuka voilently on the ground. "Ow!" Rage boiled in me. "How dare you throw her down like that! Shes not a rag doll!" I howled. The old drangged man grinned. His awful yellow teeth glowed. "This little girl here got a bounty on her head by Element crop! And now that I think about it, so is the whole gang of yours...."  
  
I growled and fired the gun and so did he. Everything slowed down The man laughing manically, Asuka screaming a blood cruling scream. I felt the bullet impact my stomach then the other two skined across my face. "KKKUUUSSSOOO!" I screamed in pain. I fell on the ground, doubled over in pain. The man I fired at got the bullet, in his heart. It started snowing lightly and I could here the saxaphone player from the club. The sweet moldeny filled the night air. I couldn't stand the pain, I blacked out as the abulnces came.  
  
~`  
  
"Hurry! We got to stop the bleeding! Clear the table!"  
  
I saw a doctor above me. He had a needle in his hand. It had a green substances in it.  
  
"Now, you ment feel a twitch of pain."  
  
[Ha, I'm already in pain...]  
  
I felt the twitch and saw the green liquid dissappear inside my body. I felt something fall from my face, [Blood?]  
  
I raised my hand and felt the warm liquid, [Yea, thats blood.]  
  
I fell back onto the table. [Wait! What about Asuka!] my mind cried out, but it was too late I was sedated, but the moldeny of the song from the club after I got shot rang threw my head. I felt more pain. I felt like my body was being ripped into two. I saw my father above me. [Is it that time for me? No, I got to stay alive for Asuka! I got to help her.] I tried to move limbs but they wouldn't. [Damn! I hate today!] I felt one more twitch of pain, [What the hell did I do for this?] my worl fell black again.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I woke up, my head hurted and walked out of the bed. As I walked out into the hall I heard someone say Really?! [What are they talking about?] I finally came to the bathroom. Looking in the medican cabet for some Tylano, my head pounded more.  
  
When I swolled the pills a roll of thunder came over our small valley town. Stumbling towards the Control room flashs of my dream went threw my mind. [What was the green liquid?]  
  
I reached the Control room to see Arctic, December, and Leena talking. Leena looked at me, "Oh, hey Sacrifice." Arctic turned around, "Taki, you should be sleeping." I looked at her, "You know I'm scared of thunder storms..." I sounded like a five year old kid. December giggled, "Oh, yea, thats right Taki the great Phoinx warrior is scared of lightning and thunder!" she giggled. I growled at her, "I can't help it!" Arctic looked at me, "Fine..." I smirked at December. She rolled her eyes at me and stuck out her tounge.  
  
We sat down in a circle talking, I turned to Arctic, "Hey, Asu, what was the green stuff they gave me when I was in the ER?" Arctic looked at me srangely. "What green stuff? They didm't tell us about any green stuff."  
  
I looked at her, "Are you jokeing? The doctor gave me a shot of green liquid!" "Well I don't know..." I grew pale and light headed. "Taki?" I could bearly hear Arctic. I fainted.  
  
Sacrifice's dream  
  
Havoring in a abyess of darkness. I cracked open my eyes. "Were am I?" silence answered me. "The time has come, claim your place Phoinx..."  
  
I wiped around, "What the hell!?!"  
  
My head pounded in pain, I fell to my knees.  
  
The darkness cleared away.  
  
I stood on a plain of rageing blue flames.  
  
"Did Fate spike my drink?"  
  
"No, this is your world if not saved."  
  
"What the? Just who the hell are you!"  
  
An old man appeared and he replied,  
  
"The Angel of Destiny, and I want ot change yours and your friends destinies."  
  
"What do you know about my friends Old Man!" I shouted at him.  
  
He mereily chuckled, "Come with me..."  
  
"Watch it Old Man you might break your hip walking so fast..."  
  
He stopped, "Watch..." he whispered.  
  
The land changed to the Bebop.  
  
We walked towards it, I notice that Arctic and me were sitting on the roof. The old man walked up towards the roof and instricted me to follow.  
  
On the roof we sat with the other me and Arctic.  
  
"What are we doing Old Man?"  
  
"Watch..."  
  
And so we sat there and watch. Then all of a sudden comets fell down.  
  
One of the comets fell towards us. The other me stood up and grabed Arctic's hand. "Come on! Lets Chrono and Shadow!"  
  
"What are you crazy! You guys can't beat comets!!"  
  
The Bebop and the comets disappeared and yet again I was stuck floating in darkness.  
  
"Okay!Now your just pissing me off!"  
  
I heard the Old Man chuckled, "My my, you sure do get angry fast. I guess the poison is taking its course."  
  
I stopped, "You mean you know about it.."  
  
"Yes, I was there with your father whaching you. You want to know what the poison is?"  
  
I nodded  
  
"Well, the green liquid is called Xtiz, it goes to your brian infecting every thought you have. But! senses you have been chosen, we are allowed to get rid of it before it does it main purpose."  
  
"Whats it main purpose?"  
  
"To control you."  
  
"Get rid of it!"  
  
"Fine, yes yes. Now clear your mind."  
  
I cleared my mind, he walked over to me and palced his two index fringers on my temples sides. I closed my eyes.  
  
Pain surged thrw my body, "AAAHHH!!!" my body felt hot and sweaty. More pain came. "Hold on!" The pain came to a sudden stop and a bright light appeared. I sheild my eyes and fell to the darkness.  
  
End  
  
My eyes open and I let out a yawn. I felt someone holding my hand. I looked down to see Arctic sleeping on the bed with her head on her arm hold me hand. I smiled and carefully moved out of the bed, tring not to step on Bit or Leena, I made it to the other side and placed Arctic in it.  
  
The porcess took a lot out of me and I desired for some food and something to drink. Heading out of the room and into the hallway then the kitchen I came to the friged. I looked out the kitchen window to see the rain pouring down, a crack of lightning every few seconds. Sitting at the bar or table I ate an apple and drunk a glass of water.  
  
"You like her don't you?"  
  
I jumped and almost chocked on the water. I turned to see the sea-green eyes and dope smile.  
  
"Bit, is it?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, I think you like Leena."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Listen, I know when someone like someone, Jesues I live with two people that are like that?"  
  
Bit chuckled and headed for the friged.  
  
"I wouldn't eat that if you want ot live..."  
  
Bit came out of the frige with a Friendlys' orilgenl sunday cup.  
  
"Arctic will kill ya..."  
  
"Hey, I've have to deal with Leena..."  
  
"Fine fine..."  
  
Bit sat down next to me.  
  
"So ::munch:: do you like her?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"You guess? Man, I can tell that you love her."  
  
"Yea, and the same for you."  
  
Bit looked at him, "What do ya mean?"  
  
"God, are you that dumb?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Shhh."  
  
"Hey, I am not that dumb, I might have been a drug dealer before being a warrior but that does not mean I'm dumb."  
  
"Wow, your a drug dealer? Got any Hydro, Dubes, Yoda grass, Joints?"  
  
"Well not will me? wait, hey! Just forget about that."  
  
"Hey, don't worry, atleast the whole Cyro Storm team, including me, and Sky have been on or tried Hydro or as you would call it, Mary Jane."  
  
"No, I know its called Hydro now. Really?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
I walk over to a side cubert and pull out a joint.  
  
"Yea, It blanced us out, ya know. All the shit that happens when your being shot at."  
  
I light it and took a small puff.  
  
It was still raining out. Silence entered the kitchen.  
  
"Damn..." I mumbled. I always loved thunder storms, the exceitment of lightning clashing with one another, for some reason I was scared of them. The roar of thunder sakeing the valley, but...this storm was different. I saw something coming towards the base. I took one more puff and dropped it on the floor, stompping on it. "Come on, we have to get the others."  
  
Bit looked at me, "Whats going on?"  
  
"Its Tenko and Hitomi."  
  
!**!  
  
Doc:Next time on Chrono Zero-  
  
Arctic, Sacrifice, and Sky head out to battle against Tenko and his zoid Hitomi. Our team trys to help but Fatal said it useless he would rip apart our zoids. What kind of zoid does Tenko have my boy?  
  
Fatal: Well, read and find out.  
  
Doc: Fine be that way. Next epic on Chrono:  
  
Mada kokoro no  
  
The wind keeps blowing 


	11. Mada kokoro no * The wind keeps blowing*

Ch.11-  
  
Mada kokoro no  
  
The wind keeps blowing  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sacrifice ran over to where hafe the crew was staying. Bursting though the door. Wakeing Leena and Arctic.  
  
"Sacrifice! Whats going on?!"  
  
"Tenko and Hitomi are coming!"  
  
"Kuso...Lets lock and load!"  
  
Leena grined, "Thats the sprite!"  
  
In cargo Bay  
  
"Arctic here, launching Cyro."  
  
"Sacrifice here, moblizing Shadow."  
  
"Sky here, Let's go Tsukatta!"  
  
Bit and Leena raced to their zoids.  
  
"Sorry guys, but Arctic, Sacrifice, and Sky are only allowed to fight this one, personnal matters."  
  
Leena sighed and Bit surrged. "Oh well, lets eat."  
  
Outside  
  
The rain was coming down, the wind picked up a little. Four different ligers stood. A crack of lightning roared for battle. Sky jumped at Tenko. Tenko pushed the controls forwards.  
  
Hitomi, Tenko's zoid, knawed at Tsukatta. Tsukatta roared in pain as she bit his neck. Sky shook the controls left, shaking off Hitomi.  
  
Tenko sliced right from the watery ground. The rain fell harder and dripped off of Shadow and Cyro's bodies. Hitomi got up as Tsukatta roared. Hitomi charged at Tsukatta clashing right into him. Tsukatta used his claws to control his turn on the ground. Hitomi jumped into the wet night and stroke against Tsukatta side armor.  
  
"Cheap!" Sky shouted. Hitomi looked like she was laughing but then Cyro ran into her. Cyro then bit Hitomi in the shoulderblade. Tenko growled, "You'll pay for that."  
  
Hitomi's front left claws glowed purple and stroke Cyro on the back. This time Cyro roared, Hitomi then ramed Cyro. Cyro went flying for three yards. Arctic felt a wave of pain. She looked at the screen to see Hitomi perparfeing the final attack. "No." Arctic pushed the controls forwards. Cyro sprang forwards. Cyro's claws glowed blue and white.  
  
"Icy Wind Attack!" Arctic shouted. Cyro jumped into the stormy morning air. Tenko's eyes narrowed. Arctic and Cyro came back down, they fell on the ground and thrusted forwards towards Tenko and Hitomi. Cyro's attack stroke Hitomi in the chest. A sliver liquid fell from Hitomi's metal chest.  
  
Arctic was panting, sweat formed at the top of her head. She pushed a few buttons and a screen came on. It showed Cyro on it. "Kuso, fifty percent of your energy if spent." But unkonw to Arctic, Hitomi ran towards her and Cyro. A comm-link screen came over the data, it showed Sacrifice's face. "Arctic, move Cyro! Tenko's attacking!"  
  
Cyro placed up the out side screen. She saw Tenko's zoid running towards her.  
  
Arctic moved Cyro's controls left but Cyro did it slower cause of her lost of energy.  
  
"This is not good." Sacrifice mumbled. He pushed Shadows controls forwards and ran to Cyro and Hitomi. "Tenko! Just What the Hell are you doing!" Sacrifice yelped over the comm-link he sent him. Tenko grined. "You of all people should know Taki," Tenko casted his eyes over to him. Sacrifice gasped. Tenko's gray eyes were red, a dark crisom. Hitomi charged at Shadow and tackled him, "What the hell?! Your not Tenko!"  
  
Tenko smirked, "Well, partly I am."  
  
[*It controls your mind..*] the Old Man's words echo through his mind.  
  
Hitomi unleashed a gold beam attack.  
  
"TAKI!!" Asuka screamed.  
  
Fatal and everybody else looked out the window.  
  
"Taki!"  
  
"Brother!"  
  
"Sacrifice!"  
  
Sacrifice was scared stiff. Shadow sensed this and ejected him. "What! No! Shadow!" Sacrifice screamed. The beam hit Shadow. Shadow roared in pain. "Shadow!!"  
  
Sacrifice heard Tenko laughing. Sacrifice felt his heart drop, he started cring. "sha--shadow..."  
  
Arctic jaw hung down, then rage. Her hand started twiching with anger. Cyro roared and roared. Shadow's zoid core has been shot at. Sacrifice landed on Tsukatta. Sky open the cockpit.  
  
"Sacrifice! Wanna pilot Tsukatta?"  
  
Sacrifice looked down at him and nodded.  
  
Sky lowered the head and told Tsukatta to obey Sacrifice's commands.  
  
Sacrifice jumped into the seat. 'pip pip pip' Tsukatta's eyes glowed red. Sacrifice pushed Tsukatta forwards to where Arctic and Tenko are fighting.  
  
Over to Arctic ~~  
  
"Ahh!" Arctic screamed. Cyro slashed Hitomi again on the back. "Arctic, let me at him." Sacrifice comm-linked her. Arctic nodded and backed away. "Whats this? Back soo soon?" Tenko taught. Sacrifice growled, "Time for vengens." he whispered. Tsukatta's screen light up. *Shiritai* came on the screen. "Shiritai?Saddness?" Tsukatta roared in respons. Tsukatta's ion bossters shot up, his claws turned red.  
  
Everyone, but Arctic and Sky, watched from the base. Lightning surround Hitomi and thunder rolled. Cyro howled and in the cargo bay Liger was roaring. Jamie sat there watching, Tenko's zoid. Hitomi was a black colored blade liger, eccept she didn't have blue eyes like Cyro insted she had gold ones. Four ion boosters marked the back, and three blades on each side.  
  
Tsukatta came clashing down. Hitomi put up a sheild.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
Tsukatta's attack broke threw the glass and right for Hitomi upper back. A bright red light colored filled the battle ground, desvoling the rain and qiueting the thunder. Tsukatta had hit Hitomi's blade and sheild power line. Causeing an explodtion.  
  
Liger and Cyro stopped roaring. Tsukatta stood, blue eletric sparked in some places but Hitomi was no were to be found.  
  
Later  
  
Sacrifice was standing at the remains of Shadow. Nothing really remained. Everything was scattered about the land. Walking threw he found a hafe of a picture of him and his family. He was burned off and Fatal was partly burned off but his parenst remained intact.  
  
A soft breeze moved Sacrifice's hair. A low growl could be heard, Sacrifice turned to see Tsukatta. "growl{I feel your pain.}"  
  
Sacrifice looked at him. "growl{ I have a feeling that Sky well be going too.}"  
  
*Aishiteta to nageka niwa  
  
(Too much time has passed by to)  
  
amarinimo toki was sugite shimatta  
  
(lament that we were deeply in love)  
  
Mada kokoro no hokorobi wo  
  
( The wind keeps blowing, while my heart)  
  
iyasena mama kaze ga fuiteru  
  
(cannot heal all the tears in it)  
  
Kawaita hitomi de dareka naite kure  
  
(Someone, cry for me with parched eyes )  
  
The Real Folk Blues  
  
Honto no kanashimi ga shiritai dake  
  
( I only want to know what true sadness is )  
  
Doro ho kawa ni tsukatta  
  
(Sitting in muddy water )  
  
jinsei mo waraka wa nai  
  
(Isn't such a bad life)  
  
Ichido kiri de owaru hara  
  
(If it ends after the first time )*  
  
  
  
End of chapter eleven  
  
Bit: Next time on Chrono Zero!-  
  
Everybodies down at Northern Lights! And Arctic, Sacrifice, Sky, Leena, and me are drawled into a band thing were we play guitars, drums, and singing! But out night is ended by a atempt of murder by the one and only Tenko.  
  
Next epic on Chrono:  
  
Cherry Rush 


	12. Cherry Rush

LiquidSliver:If you notice the title is going to changeing next chapter! Yea!  
  
AMMSDiablo: I "already" told them that!  
  
Liquid Sliver: How you get here?  
  
AMMSDiablo:I don't know, hey lets go see The Sum Of All Fears!  
  
Liquid Sliver: fine, only if you do the disclaimer!  
  
AMMSDiablo: Fine!!! Liquid DOES NOT own zoids but does own the story, computer and internet hook up for the story.  
  
Liquid Sliver: Not bad you might have an job at this.  
  
AMMSDiablo: I'm not taking that as a complament and I think not.  
  
Liquid Sliver:W/e  
  
Ch.12-  
  
Cherry Rush  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It was two days after Shadows destrution and Sacrifice seem to be doing well. Arctic had finally purseded Sacrifice to come with her and rest of the gang to Northern Lights.  
  
"Hey, Phoinx, I've heard about Shadow, tough break. Do you wanna sing something? I'm sure the guys won't mind." Mike said.  
  
(A/N:Something I forgot to mention, Mike is Russian so when he said Phoinx its really Phoienx)  
  
Sacrifice nodded, "Sure."  
  
"Alright. Guys, you've all heard about Shadow right?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Sacrifice here wants to sings song for him."  
  
Sacrifice approched the stage. Arctic, Sky, and even Bit followed. Bit told Arctic that he could play guitar. Sky sat at the drums and Arctic at lead guitar.  
  
"I'll be singing, Deftones' change in the house of flies."  
  
(A/n: I won't post the song words or whatever their called. Just the band and the title of the song.)  
  
The song ended, people clapped for him.  
  
"Alright Phoienx!" One person shouted.  
  
"Okay okay! Lets get some rock in here!" December yelled from the bar.  
  
"Fine! In request of Howler of the South! We're going to play! Kick me when I'm high by SR71, Its just one of thoes days by Limp Bisket!, Hold me Down by Tommy Lee!, Hey Mister by Custom ,and What Comes around by ILL Nino!"  
  
People clapped wildly at the playlist.  
  
"But! We need a disejocky! for ILL Nino! sooo, Swords! Come on up! after the other songs." she added the last part quitely.  
  
Later *!*~*~*  
  
The "band" played there last song on the list, it was now 8:27p.m. Mike sugguested that they take a break and let a new local band called Ground Zero play.  
  
The band crew sat down at the bar.  
  
"Hn, not band for being away for three years." December snorted, while takeing another sip of her drink.  
  
They sat in silence for three minutes listening to the new band, they finished.  
  
"Not bad for begenners." Arctic said.  
  
"un-huh." someone said amonst the crew.  
  
Time passed by and the teams left the bar/club. They were walking down the road.  
  
All of them laughed. Then a cloaked figure appeared from a conor.  
  
They stopped.  
  
"Tenko." growled Sacrifice bitterly.  
  
The cloaked grined, "Hmmm, still mopeing over that no good excuess for a zoid Shadow?"  
  
"Why, you little--" Fatal restranged Sacrifice from fighting Tenko.  
  
"Taki! don't lowered yourself to his level." Arctic shouted. Tenko was taken back woth this commet. "What do you mean, his level!" Tenko growled.  
  
Arctic walked up to him, "I mean that, Sacrifice never destroyed a zoid core! You killed Shadow! you insalten jerk!!" Arctic slapped Tenko across the face. Tenko held where she slapped, he grined. "You always were my favorite out of ours friends."  
  
Arctic looked at him, he smirked. Fatal let go of Sacrifice.  
  
Sky walked next to Arctic.  
  
"What do you want Tenko?" he said emotionless.  
  
Again he smirked, "To take home a trophy."  
  
Sky looked at him.  
  
Everything slowed down. Tenko took out a hand gun aimed for Arctic. Sky saw this. Tenko fired, Sky jumped. Arctic stood there frozen. Sky let out a cry of pain. A twinckle of blood hit Tenko. Arctic scream, "SKY!!!!" Bit ran back to the bar and dailed 9-1-1.  
  
The police avirred and so did the amblunsce. Arctic went with Sky.  
  
At the hospital  
  
Arctic was cring on Sacrifice, Sacrifice was deep in thought. Everyone else was thinking aswell.  
  
[If Sky dies, Arctic will be left all alone....wait! theres also Kasumi! Damn..I forgot to call her.] Sacrifice thought. Sacrifice looked down at the cring girl in his arms. [Shes so varnable(sp) now....anything would hurt her.] He nugded Arctic. Arctic looked up, her eyes were starting to turn puffy and red. "Come on, lets go call Kasumi." he said as genetly as he could. She nodded.  
  
"Um...Fate, we're going to call Kasumi, K?"  
  
Fatal looked up, "Oh, okay, sure."  
  
Down at a pay phone. It was a video phone.  
  
A girl with long dirty blond hair, Azul eyes, white addis's with pink strips, pink halter top, and pale blue jeans came on the screen.  
  
"Hello!" said the girl  
  
"Mommy! Can I get the new Liger Zero Modle Plzplzplz!" a five year old voice came on from the backround.  
  
Arctic and Sacrifice sweatdropped.  
  
The girl turned to the phone.  
  
"Asuka, long time no see. What's up?"  
  
Arctic remain silence.  
  
"Okay, whats wrong?"  
  
Arctic looked up at Sacrifice.  
  
"Um...Kasumi, something bad happen."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"May...May was killed by Element crop!" Sacrifice said in a rush.  
  
Kasumi eyes widen.  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"About two weeks, we found her dead in the base, in her room."  
  
"Oh....is that it." She said hopeing for no more pain or saddness.  
  
"No,..Tenko, he...he..."  
  
"Tenko what?!"  
  
"Tenko tried to shoot Arctic but Sky jumped in the way and Sky got shot!"  
  
Kasumi looked like she was going to hurl. "I'm coming up!"  
  
And the screen went blank.  
  
"Well, that went well." Sacrifice commeted. Arctic nodded.  
  
Sacrifice sighed, "Asu, mayby you should rest for a couple of hours."  
  
Arctic looked up at him,  
  
"Will...will you stay with me till I go to sleep?"  
  
"Always."  
  
ZL2752. Or Mount Ataris  
  
Mount Ataris was a cayon slash forest slash mountain region.  
  
"Back back back, okay, stop!" a person said. seven trucks where moveing about the plain.  
  
Element had made a secert base inside the mountain.  
  
"So, Tenko, hows Skywind?" Dr.Ishikawa said sipping a glass of wine.  
  
"Well, I didn't shoot Asuka, her brother, Sky, jumped in the way, so I guess Skys dieing."  
  
The doctor looked out the window.  
  
"Oh, well. I guess we move to our next part of the plan."  
  
"What part is that sir?"  
  
"Easy, we let you become more under my control."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"And you need a new zoid, Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, Chrono. Liquid, and Shadow did damage to Hitomi."  
  
Ishikawa grined, "Well then, get suited up for zoid Zero0087."  
  
"Are you sure you want me Sir?"  
  
"Yes, we need a stalling time for Black Ice."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"now...Move!"  
  
"Right away sir!"  
  
[Now, if we destroy Chrono nothing will stand in my way. No Skywind on Zi could stop me. Then again, that Asuka kid is very important to my plan. Mayby I'll give her an option of living or dieing.]  
  
At the Bebop Base  
  
Sacrifice was in the Havor Cargo Control Room, he was driving it to the hospital. Sacrifice left Arctic with Cyro, he knew that Cyro wouldn't let anything happen to Arctic.  
  
He turned on the rideo. Somewhere in the middle by the Dishwashers came on. Then Distence by Evan and John, Sacrifice finally gave in and started humming the songs. "You had an look of an angel...It was such a bad disguies...And did you think for one second that I wouldn't relizat. Cause I'm somewhere in the middle of this..."  
  
Cargo hold  
  
Arctic was up from her fifteen mitinte nap. She heard singing from the control room. Arctic jumped down from Cyro and walked over to the control room.  
  
Control Room  
  
"hmmmm The sky has lost its color the sun has turn a gray aleast that whats I feel to whenevere your away....  
  
I crawl up into a cornor as I whach the minutes pass. hmmmm"  
  
Sacrifice sung quitely.  
  
"Thats the first time I actually heard you sing."  
  
Sacrifice turned around, "Ahh, sleeping butay awake now!" She smiled at his commet, "Yea, has my prince charming arivved yet?"  
  
Sacrifice rolled his eyes, "Maayyby." Arctic walkd over to where he was sitting and sat on his lap. "So, when do we arrive at the hospital?"  
  
Sacrifice was still in shock from her sitting on his lap to hear anything. "Sacrifice?" no replie, "Is it about Shadow?" Sacrifice's face went from shock to despression. "I'm sorry Sacra."  
  
"No, its okay."  
  
There was now an uneasy silence.  
  
"You know, mayby May 25, we could go find anorther red and black blade liger and name him Shadow jr."  
  
Sacrifice chuckled at her, "Shadow jr?"  
  
Arctic looked at him. "What, it sounds cute!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
At mount Ataris  
  
"Sir, we have NB22s loaded into the base." a random solider said.  
  
The doctor grined, "Alright then, Project Black Ice back on track." the thrity year old man chuckled at his plan  
  
"Um..sir, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
"Why are we going to bomb section24-34? isn't SC27 Eagle Ridge?"  
  
"Yes SC27 is Eagle Ridge, what about it?"  
  
"Just wondering, and sir, why is this Skywind kid soo important to this plan?"  
  
"Skywind is a legendary name. It means protector harmony. You know Jet Skywind?"  
  
The soldier nodded.  
  
"Well Skywind got married and his wife gave birth to three children. Kasumi, Skylar, and Asuka. Now, Kasumi was no threat to us, she got married and went ot live with her husband and new born son, Ashura. Now, Asuka and Skylar were different. They were blissed with the uncanny power to pilot both ligers, Liquid and Chrono."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well my boy, Chrono and Liquid are inscriped in a prophice of death and well, hell to be more pacifice. Anyways, as the prophice goes, there were four ligers and a man made liger. The four original ligers were given a chosen pilot, but for unknow reason we can not find the chosen pilot for Chihiro, but the other three ligers have their pilots and the man made one also needs a pilot--"  
  
"I'm I the chosen pilot?" said a voice entering the room. The doctor and solider turned to see Tenko. The doctor smirked, "Mayby, what about Sky? is he dead."  
  
Tenko, for some unknow reason to him, tried not to scwol. "He might die by Sunday."  
  
"May 21?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Let me ask you something Tenko, didn't you say along time ago that the Cyro Storm team always planted flowers up by their parents graves?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why was it again?"  
  
"Because back on their home planet. They lived in the USA. On May 21 was Memoril day to them. I don't remember what happen and I don't remember why its called that. My guess is that some war happen."  
  
"Hmm, this could work for us."  
  
~*With Arctic and Sacrifice  
  
Both of them have fianlly arrived at the hospital. They were with Bit and Leena. The rest had gone back to the havor cargo for rest.  
  
Sacrifice sat down in a chair again in deep thought.  
  
[In my flashback, I heard music coming from Northern Lights of a saxophone player. That tune, I've heard it somewhere before. It was sweet and monlcony. It was called....Jupiture Jazz! Now I'm starting to remember, I've once heard it on Cowboy Bebop! but Tenko's the one only I know that could play that, and he was us shooting Sky. Wait, Tenko's eyes are gray not crisom. Could it be? No they wouldn't go that far in genetic experiamtion, but never unestimate that man.]  
  
  
  
Sacrifice:Next time on Chrono-  
  
Everything in our world comes crashing down! Arctic's life is a blurr of tears and pain as Element destroys Eagle Ridge. Luckly our team, Sky and the Blitz team make it out alive! But still Kasumi and her family were caught in the blast and now Arctic finally let loose all her emotions  
  
Next epic on Chrono:  
  
Kawaita hitomi de dareka naite kure  
  
Somebody, cry for me with preached eyes 


	13. Kawaita hitomi de dareka naite kure *som...

Ch.13-  
  
Kawaita hitomi de dareka naite kure   
Somebody, cry for me with preached eyes  
  
*~*  
  
At mount Ataris  
  
"Sir, everythings perpared as you ordered."  
"Very good."  
  
At the hopsitle  
  
"Hey Asu." Kasumi said genetly.  
"Hey Kas." Arctic replied.  
  
Arctic sister, Kasumi Yuy,  
(A/N:Okay, I'm a Gundam Wing fan!)  
stood there with her five year old son, Ashura, and her husband, Satoshi.  
  
Ashura waddled up to Arctic and held out a small white paper. Arctic looked at the child. Taking the paper and opening it. Her eyes widen, [What the hell!] her mind screamed. Ashura had given her a badly drawlin of Cyro Spit Fire, the Panzer like unit of Chrono Zero. [Is this a sick joke?] a climps of her handing a badly drawlin of Cyro to her father ran though her head.   
"Do you like it?" Ashura said quietly. "Yea...I do." Sacrifice glanced over to Arctic, to see the picture. "Hmm not bad." he commet, Arctic smirked, he knew what would be coming next. "Well, its looks alittle better then yours." He grined, "Alittle? I'm *Way* better at drawlin then him."  
Arctic looked at him, and for the first time in three days, smiled. Sacrifice grined his adorable grin, [Itsumo....Itsumo there.] The world dissappeared for the two, only Sacrifice and her stood there.   
  
Kasumi giggled, her son looked up at her, "Whats so funny mumzzy?"  
Kasumi looked down at her son, "Your too young to understand the complexe issues of love!" she said getting all red. "Mumzzy's useing too many big words for Ash to comperhend." Ashura said. Satoshi chuckled slighntly.  
  
Mountain Atarise  
  
"Corrnatanets set, sir." a soldier said at a small desk with a pair of headphones on.  
"Okay listen up! At...o 1400 hours we will strike."  
"Sir, its 1347 right now."  
"then, thats good!"  
  
hopsitle  
  
"Okay, Asuka, I'm going to go into town and grab some lunch."  
"Mumzzy, can Ash come too?"  
"Shure, come on hon, lets get going."  
"Yea!"   
  
Arctic waved bye at the family and sat down again. "You know Sacra, Arctic is alittle worried." Arctic said using Ash's language. Sacrifice chuckled, "I am too, I've got this wirde feeling."  
  
  
hopsitle  
  
"All right, you can see him....but, hes sleeping so be quiet." the doctor of Skylar warned. Arctic and Sacrifice nodded and headed off to room 477, on the flooth fourth, which was I.C.U. level. I.C.U. gave Arctic bad memorises. I.C.U. ment Intenstive Care Unit.  
  
"475..476...hallway...477" Arctic said. They looked into the room. Sky was now hooked up to a I.V. The sound of a heart moniter sounded the room. The lime green lines went up and down to Sky's heart rate. Sacrifice looked down to see his chart of his condition. "Asu look at this." Arctic looked at the paper. "Bullet, went threw his left adamen, no vital organs hit." Sacrifice mumbled.  
  
"Listen Sacra, I'm going to get Kasumi."  
He nodded, "Okay."  
  
Arctic left the hopsitle and down to a park.  
  
She layed on the soft grass watching the clouds go by. A little girl came near her, her little white dog was a thin black leash. The little girl was dressed in white. She smiled, handed her a small white dasiy and left.  
  
Mount Atairs.  
4:00 p.m.  
  
Mount Atairs  
A small beeper went off. "Sir, its time."  
The doctor grined, "All right....strike."  
"Yes sir."  
'pip pip'   
  
"Lunch." the doctor said. "Lunching now." a computer voice said  
  
In another part of the base missonals were being perpared to lunched  
  
"Fire!"  
  
4:05  
  
The Yuy family laughed as they walked down the street.   
  
A screech could be heard in the air. Four air craft missonals crashed threw the town.  
  
People screaming, blood everywhere. A missonal was in Town Hall building, another one crashed through the towns highway road and exploded in Northern Lights. Luckly the missonals missed the hopsitle and the Bebop base, because of them being somewhat far out of town.  
Another missonal plunged into the Zi's earth, dirt flew everywhere. The last one stroke the mountain causeing an alvanlancent of the area.  
Dripplets of water hit the soil, then it downpoured. Lighting lighted the skies and the horse sound of thunder could be heard for miles.  
  
Arctic walked the now destroyed town of Eagle Ridge. Arctic lucky enought to escape the powerful explodtions after the little girl gave her a flower she headed towards the Bebop but the missonals came. Arctic had seen Kasumi and her family walkingn down the street, then a white light appeared and they dissappeared, Arctic was consumed by darkness and reawoke on the ground and her head and leg throbbed in pain, the rain had stopped. As she walked the destroyed highway, a small white dog came into view. Arctic kneelt down and picked up the dog. It started snowing lightly and the smell of burning human flesh stroke the air along with ash and smoke.  
  
Arctic's P.O.V.  
  
My face felt like it had ash on it, the smell made me want to throw up. A slight ping of guilt hit me. I knew my sister and her family were still out there in the finished mountain valley town. Picking up the small dog, I turgged on threw the town, looking for *any* survivors. No one was found to my eyes. I walked back to base and to the old oak tree in the way back, I buried the dog. Makeing a cross out of old rope and twights. I marked the grave *Snow*, I didn't know the dogs name, but the white coat reminded me of my first winter here.  
  
Walking back to base and getting into Cyro, we ran off to the hopsitle. When we arrived Sacrifice was waiting for me. I could hardly walk, my energy was spent looking and buring the dog. I gave him a reasuring smile and limped towards the hopsitle doors. I was about hafe way towards the doors when I felt someone put their hands around my waist. Sacrifice was carring me in his arms. I placed my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall down. Carring me to Sky's doctor I remembered Kaumi. Gaveing out a small whimper, he turned to me.  
"Whats wrong? are you that hurt?" he said quietly.  
A couple of tears fell off my face and fell on his hand.  
"Its Kasumi, Ashura, and Satoshi. Right?"  
I nodded.  
He smiled, "Don't worry they'll be alright....I promise."  
  
We entered the doctor's office. He was sitting at his desk waiting for me.  
"Miss Skywind did you get out of the bombing okay?" he asked. I could tell what Sacrifice was thinking by the look on his face. Do I look okay. I'm being carried! my mind screamed. He montion to the table/bed.  
  
After 45 minutes  
  
"Well, nothings broken, some scarchts here and there, minor blood lost. Just rest for a couple of days for now." he told us.   
  
Outside the Doctor's office and hopsitle. We loaded Cyro onto the havor cargo and we went back to the base. The doctor said that Sky was well enough to come home. He had woken up a couple of hours ago and seem to be doing well.  
  
Everyone was silent as they passed by the ruins. Police men, Firemen, ZBC, everyone was out there looking for survivors. [So, it begins] I thought. We tried to get in and help but they wouldn't let us. I yelled at them and told them that my sister, her husband and her son were out there, but they still said no.  
  
The havor cargo reached the base, Cyro was unloaded into her place in the base. Sacrifice, once again, carried me. I don't have any complaints about him carrying me, I like alot actually. He put me in his bed, for some reason we tend to switch back and froth between rooms alot lately, pulling his covers up to my shoulders. He did the one thing I didn't expect the most, he kissed me on my forehead and whispered goodnight. He sat down next to me on the floor and went to sleep on a sleepingbag.  
  
Over to Bit and Leena  
  
Normle P.O.V.  
  
[Mayby I shouldn't have brought my team into this, I mean a couple of more gunshots and blood both Leena and Jamie will be tramuatize.] Bit thought.   
They were sitting in Arctic's room, on Arctic's bed.  
"Bit..." Leena said quietly. Bit looked at her,   
"Do...do you think that the doctor they keep talking about is that evil that he would..."  
"Kill us even when we didn't do anything."  
"Yea..."  
"yup... I mean look at Arctic. Hes been after her for years porblaly."  
Leena remain silent  
Bit pulled Leena into a hug, and whispered in her ear.   
"I promise that everyone we care for will make it out alive in theses battle....Jamie, Arctic, Brad, Sacrifice, You, and...me and everybody else."  
  
Leena's fear disappeared as Bit hugged her. She listen to Bit's breathing. She didn't know when, but she fall asleep in the same position.  
Bit nuzzeled Leena's hair and inhaled the smell of Lavender, Bit grew tired and fell asleep holding Leena. They both fell from the position on to the bed. Except somethings shifted, Bit's arms were now around Leena's waist. In Leena's sleep she snuggled against Bit.  
  
In Sacrifice's room.  
  
A shadowy firgure got out of bed. Walking around the bed and stopped next to a figure on the ground. Laying down next to the second firgure the first firgure fell asleep.  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
Brad: Next time on Chrono:  
Some how one of us gets capture by element and then escapes Element and we get news of Kasumi and her family.  
  
Next epic on Chrono Zero-  
Where I want to be  
~*~*~*  
  
If you notice the title changed, now, you can pick which one you want.  
  
1.Chrono Zero: Chrono Fantasy  
2.Chrono Zero: Ballad of Fallen Angels  
3.Chrono Zero: Cyro's Wings  
  
Ask in the reveiw or e-mail me at  
  
sedated_dragonX027@hotmail.com  
Thaxz  
  
Ch.15  
Where I want To Be.... 


End file.
